Elevator Romance
by vanialex
Summary: A madman traps Sesshomaru in an elevator surrounded by explosives for revenge. Kagome is an innocent by stander who is now forced to rely on Sesshomaru to keep her safe. Time together will make Sesshomaru realize that he would do anything to keep her safe and win her heart…and heal it as well. Told in 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Some people have asked me if I was against the pair of Sessh and Kaggie. I am not, I just really love the whole inevitable romance between Inu and Kaggie. I do however enjoy reading this pairing as well since they seem almost too perfect together. **_

_**Well I kinda came up with this short 4 chapter story so please ready and review it and let me know if I did a good job on the paring! **_

_**This is going to be told mostly in Sessh's POV. **_

_**Vanialex**_

This morning was not turning out to be a good one.

My driver was fifteen minutes late leaving me in a murderous mood as my car crept down the heavy traffic jam. I was not a very patient man and had zero tolerance for tardiness.

"I am so sorry again Mr. Taisho" said my driver for the tenth time already.

Without glancing up from my morning paper I growled "Case your infernal blubbing Jaken" I said my voice flat but he was able to pick up that I was not pleased.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" he muttered with a whimper.

The weather outside was cold and raining adding a dark cloud to my already foul mood. I had a meeting with some executives from a small company I was buying out in a few minutes and heads where going to roll if I was late for it. Father had left me in charge of the account while he was away on a second honeymoon with my stepmother and disappointment was not something I wanted him to come back to.

I did not take kindly to failure.

From what I was able to understand the owner of the company did not what to sell but it was either that or go bankrupt, so I was in the position to negotiate the terms. The man was an angry half demon who thought himself superior. I smirked to myself, what a fool.

By the time I got to work I had approximately twenty minutes until the start of my meeting. Swearing internally I realized that wouldn't have any time to grab my usual cup of tea from the café in the lobby.

Curse it all.

I fixed my dark blue tie and pulled up the collar of my black cashmere knee length overcoat that covered my dark gray three piece Armani suit. I walked in to the lobby and was greeted by several of the female employees who worked in the café and in the law firm below my own investing company. I ignored the many adorning looks I got from the female population.

Pitiful creatures.

They saw money and flocked to rain me with complaints. Their false smiles and lust filled eyes may fool the human males but I was a full demon in a class of my own.

I held more power in one claw than most other demons in their whole body. I have had one too many encounters with the shallow greedy women that roamed this city.

"Hn"

Walking to the elevator I pressed the button and suppressed a growl of annoyance. Yet another delay.

I heard heels coming towards me and prayed that it wasn't one of the many female secretaries from the law firm wanting to flirt with me. I was not in the mood for it.

A soft, sweet feminine scent teased my nose making my demon purr internally then a small dainty hand pushed the elevator button.

I looked down at the woman.

She was a small little thing. Then again, I was well over 6 feet tall, most people where tiny in comparison but this woman radiated a delicate loveliness to her. She had soft pale skin that looked like she had poured cream on her skin. Black as midnight hair that was pinned up and curled under the nape of her neck with a dark blue flower attached to the side making her look like an exotic bird.

She looked up at me and gave me a soft, shy warm smile "Morning" she said before going back to doing whatever she had been doing on her phone. That brief good morning was enough for me to get a look at her face.

Soft fragile features, high cheek bones, flawless skin, thick fanning eyelashes framing a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes and full pouty magenta colored lips. She looked more like a little fairy than human, even her petite stature made her look almost elfin in nature.

She was exquisite…..and completely uninterested.

She had not tried to bat those sinful long lashes or tried to allure me with those pink lush lips. In fact her scent didn't even change at all. I frowned; most women that I encountered wanted to seduce me, eager to try and get me into their beds, their scents changing into a state of arousal. Why was this woman so different?

The elevator dinged and I watched as the woman stepped inside pushed the button to the floor directly below my company. She was going to the law firm. Was she a new attorney or secretary? Was she here to see her husband or boyfriend?

I was startled when my inner beast snarled; it did not like the thought of this tiny human woman seeing another man. She took a step back and leaned against the wall of the elevator to give me room then let out a little laugh at something she read on her phone.

I was sorely tempted to take that blasted phone out of her hands and crush it. Now that the elevator closed I took a deep breath then smirked, I didn't smell a male on her….in fact….she was untouched.

I took a glance down at her. She had some black form fitting slacks with a dark blue cashmere kimono style sweater that was wrapped around an impossibly small tucked in waist and tied with a black silk ribbon to the side. She was dressed elegantly and poised.

"How are you this morning?" I asked her stepping back and looked down at her.

She blinked then looked up at me and gave a shy smile.

"Very well thank you" her voice was soft and melodic adding to her dainty nature. I could see myself with a woman like her. She looked to be polite and well educated, my inner Inu purred in agreement. My demon was never wrong in its instincts and right now my instincts were screaming to take this woman for myself.

I was about to ask her for her name when the elevator jerked hard. She would have fallen but I caught her in time pulling her small frame into my larger one and held on. I heard her gasp then looked around when the lights flickered.

"Oh my gosh…..I think the elevator stopped" she said then swallowed. I could feel her heart beating rapidly; she had been startled by the sudden stop of the elevator.

"I would appear so" I said pushing the emergency button on the elevator panel then looked down at her "Are you alright?" I asked her scent made me want to burry my nose in her throat where no doubt it would be stronger.

"Yeah" she said then blushed stepping away from me "Thank you for catching me. Those are some great reflexes" she said with a smile.

I couldn't help smile back at her. I didn't smile much, rarely indulged in it but there was something so endearing about her that made me want to do it just so that she grace me with it once more.

"Most demons have great reflexes" I said then frowned at the lights that started to flicker "This is odd…I have never heard of these elevators having any sort of trouble in the past"

"Well you already pushed the emergency button" she said "How long do you suppose until help gets here?"

I glanced down at my watch "Not soon enough" I said with a snarl then rubbed my face with one claw hand "I have a meeting in about fifteen minutes that I am certain I will not be on time for" I said pulling out my cell phone and called my secretary then left a voicemail for the business owner I had the meeting with.

By the time I finished my phone calls I turned to find the woman had taken off her high heels. She had plugged in some headphones and was listening to music with her head leaned back against the elevator wall, her eyes closed.

Never.

Never in all of my many long years has a woman ever ignored me or not tried to either entice me, or pull me into a conversation and yet here stood a beautiful young virgin female, who barely reached the top of my shoulders and she acted like I was just another normal male. Did she not sense my Alpha status or that I was a prime candidate for a partner?

I stood to the other side of the elevator drinking in her small body. She was curvy for being so small, the way her pants hugged her back side was making my demon have some wicked thoughts about her and the silk sheet of my bed.

I had always imaged that my demon would be attached to a demoness or perhaps someone one tall and willowy, someone sophisticated.

I eyed the raven hair woman and realized that she had something better than sophistication. She had poise and grace; she had an innocent beauty that was so alluring and captivating that I couldn't my eyes off of her.

Her cell phone went off.

She took off her headphones looked at the number and answered it with a smile.

"Hey Souta….are you out of your meeting already? I thought it was going to go one for another three hours"

Souta? She was meeting a male? I growled low in my throat but she didn't notice.

"No…no…I'm in the building but can you believe that I'm stuck in one of your elevators? Yeah I know" she said rolling her eyes "I'm stuck with a nice gentleman, he already pushed for the fire department"

Hmm…So I was a nice gentleman.

"Well hopefully then can get me out in time for us to go the planners office"

Planners? I felt my irritation rise. She was meeting a male to go to a planner's office…..a wedding planner no doubt but I didn't direct any male scents on her. I couldn't understand how she could be engaged and not have the scent of her fiancé on her person.

My teeth clenched when she laughed on the phone. Then I scolded myself, I didn't not chase after women. I could have my pick of any that I so desired. I was a powerful demon; if this woman didn't see a good thing when she saw it then she was not worth my time.

I tried to turn out her conversation while my inner beast whimpered pathetically making my temperament colder.

"Okay…yeah just call the planner and reschedule the appointment but don't make it too far ahead…mom's birthday is two weeks and if we don't get let the planners know what kind of party we're throwing it'll never be done in time" she said with a sigh "yeah….yeah….you know for being a big brother you're a pain" she laughed "I will call you as soon as they let me out of here okay? Okay talk to you later"

It was her brother. Suddenly being stuck in an elevator no longer seemed like such a bad thing again.

Once she hung up she blew a breath of exasperation then looked at me.

"Well this sucks huh?" she said

"Indeed"

She looked up at the flicker lights, a worried look on her face.

"You don't think they'll turn off…..do you?" she asked looking at me, her eyes where bright despite the dimming lights. Dear gods in heaven she looked like a little doll.

"It may be possible; the elevator doesn't look very stable"

Her eyes widen and the scent of her fear alarmed me slightly "You don't think the car will fall do you?" she asked in a whisper then moved ever so slightly over to me.

She was afraid, and rightly so. She was human, if the elevator falls she could die, I on the other hand could break free anytime I wished.

"Do not worry, if it does fall I will make sure to get you out safely" I said giving her a reassuring smile…..at least that is what I hoped it looked it. I didn't really have that much practice at it.

"Thank you" she murmured than extended her hand "I am Kagome"

Taking her hand, I lifted it and kissed it "Sesshomaru"

She blushed then muttered a small 'thanks' before taking her hand back then took out her blasted phone again. She was a strange one. Even after introducing myself and kissing her hand, she still did not desire me. I was sure that I still looked the same when I glanced in the mirror this morning.

I tilted my head a bit as I regarded her. Did she not realize just how attractive she was? Was that the reason for her indifference? Was it because she felt inferior in some way?

"Ahhhhh…..is there something you needed?" she asked me hesitantly making me blink at her.

"Why do you ask?" I asked bewildered.

"Well because you keep staring at me" she said "It's…..a bit unsettling. If your just deep in thought then I'm sorry….it's just that you've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes already"

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Of course she would feel my gaze on her.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable Kagome" I said "It was not my intention"

"It's okay, I just wondered if you were thinking of something. I do that sometimes, I'll get so engrossed in my own thoughts that I don't realize that I'm gazing off into space"

I chuckled "I suppose I was deep in thought"

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disrupt you" she said with a blush then brought her phone up to her face "I'll just go back to my game"

"Game?" I asked leaning over to see that she was playing chess on her phone.

"Yeah I thought since we're stuck here I might as well entertain myself" she said then looked up at me "Did you want to play?" she offered her voice soft and gentle sending chills down my spine.

"No thank you, I would….how you say 'wipe the floor with you'" I said with a smirk. She laughed a delightful, harmonious little laugh that made my inner demon purr.

"I think that was a challenge Mr. Sesshomaru" she said her eyes twinkling with mischief adding to her pixie like glow.

"I believe it was" I said inhaling discreetly, surprised that there was no trace of any arousal on her body. From what I was able to smell off of her, she was just genuinely happy to have someone to play a game with. She truly was an innocent and in more than just her body. It seems like she was innocent in mind and soul as well.

How has this stunning young woman remained unattached for this long? Any demon worth their pelt would strive to court her and fight to have a female like her.

About an hour later in to our game she had managed to win two out of the five games and I was able to learn quite a bit from her.

Kagome Higurashi was a kindergarten teacher for a private academy, she is 24, single, had one older brother, a grandfather and her mother. She liked the read and listen to music. She was funny, polite, selfless and kind. She was exactly what I have been looking for in a companion all of this long years.

"You enjoy being around children?" I asked then noticed that she was shivering a bit.

"Yes, I think they are adorable. So much different than dealing with adults who can be a bit cruel at times" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Put your shoes back on Kagome" I ordered her softy "the marble floor is getting colder, you will become ill"

"Huh?" she said then looked down at her purple colored toes and sighed "I guess your right…..what's taking so long? The temperature is dropping since the elevator shafts are not insulated" she said putting her shoes one, gaining an inch or two from her barely 5 feet stature.

"I agree" I said then looked up at the escape hatch on the top of the elevator. Taking off my black over coat I put it around Kagome's shoulders.

"Oh no….I couldn't Sesshomaru" she started to say but I growled down at her.

"Yes you can and will" I said "It's getting cold in here and you are human. A demon could last for hours without a jacket out in a blizzard if we need to"

Putting her arms though the long sleeves, she smiled at me "Thank you" she said sincerely.

I wanted my scent to coat her, to mix in with hers until she reeked of my youkai. My much bigger coat reached all the way to her feet and the sleeves where two times too big for her. It shrunk her, made her looks so vulnerable and small that I couldn't help reaching over to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She blushed and looked away obviously not used to the attention.

Where human males such fools to not see what a gem she was?

Looking up at the trap door on the ceiling I calculated the distance and was pleased that with one good jump I was able to open it.

"I'm going to open the trap door" I said flexing one hand drawing out my claws.

"You sure that's a good idea?" she said "You're a big man…..the elevator car may fall"

"If it does I will make sure to get you out"

I heard her groan a bit but didn't say anything else. I was about to jump when my cell phone went off. I looked at the number and saw that it was from my office.

"Yes" I growled.

"Mr. Taisho, I believe your situation is direr than the fire department has predicted" said Kagura my secretary of two years.

"How so?" I said looking down at Kagome who was texting someone.

"It seems your elevator being broken was not an accident. We just received word from the fire department that there are bombs planted around the car….if you try to break out they will go off"

"What?!" I growled "Who was stupid enough to do this?" I snarled looking at Kagome's innocent blue eyes when she looked up at me, confused at my anger.

"Naraku sir"

I closed my eyes, knowing that they were glowing red. I was hanging on to my humanoid form by a thread.

I felt a hand on my forearm; it was a gentle sweet touch that automatically calmed down my beast. Kagome was trying to console me. She may not be aware why I was angry but she was reaching out and offering a comforting touch.

"What does he want?" I said slowly, focusing on Kagome's scent, she was worried and concerned for me.

"We have not received word yet. As soon as we do the police department will get in touch with you"

"Very well" I said ending the call and sighed.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome.

I looked down at her and was truly sorry that she had gotten involved in this mess.

"It would seem that this was not accident" I said "My company buys out small ones who are on the verge of going under. It seems that one of those owners was not ready to let go and took matters in his hands" I growled "We cannot leave and the fire department cannot get to us without setting off the bombs he planted around the elevator shaft"

"B…bombs?" she said weakly "You mean…there are…bombs around us that can go off at any moment?"

She made a whimpering sound and crouched down "This cannot be happening" she said in a very low voice "Oh…I think I'm going to be sick"

"You will not throw up" I said pulling her up and drew her close to me and wrapped my arms around her petite form "Take deep breaths" I murmured leaning down so that I could lay my cheek against her temple "Its going to be alright…I will not let anything happen to you"

"But if the elevator explodes…..there will be nothing you can do" she said her voice was shaky, her whole body was shivering, her scent was spiked with utter terror and her heart was beating faster than what I deemed safe.

I let my instincts take over, growling low in my throat I released my youkai and surrounded her with it. My chest rumbled sending calming vibrations to her, coaxing her to relax against me. She leaned into me and laid her head on my chest, her body still shaking from fear but her scent was slowing changing becoming less terrified.

She slowly relaxed in my arms; her erratic heart beat always missing a beat ever once in a while. I continued to growl low, not understanding why I was even bothering to do this for her.

"What is your favorite book?" I asked in an effort to get her mind away from our situation. She gave me a broken watery laugh.

"Sense and Sensibility" she said "Among others"

"A Jane Austen fan" I said smiling to myself "A romantic at heart…..fitting" I said.

"What about you? Are you a closet romantic?" she said her scent changing in to honest curiosity but strange that while she was my arms…..she still did not desire me like a man. It was starting to really irritate me. What did I have to do to make this woman want me? I have never run into this predicament before and as far as I was concern…it was a blow to my male ego.

"No…I am a lover of the classics Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare among some of them"

She gave out a little laugh "You do appear to be a Shakespeare reader" she said then stepped back "Thanks, sorry about the melt down…I'm still afraid but I think I got my emotions in control again"

As soon as she stepped out of my arms I missed her warmth. It had felt so natural to hold her, to her pressed against me that if I didn't know any better I would guess that she created specifically for me.

"You do not have to pretend to be brave for my sake Kagome" I said softly wonder what in the world was wrong with me.

As I rule I despised the weak. I was a full blooded powerful youkai. Humans where beneath me, weak mortals fools who believed they were equals to us just because our government made a peace treaty with them so long ago. The women in my experience were all the same and in the end, in my opinion, are good for only one thing.

Vain, selfish, greedy beings who were always trying to gain the attention of the handsomest, the richest or the most powerful. I should not be so drawn in by a human woman…and yet…

I looked at Kagome as she had her eyes closed, leaning back against the wall of the elevator trying hard to be as quiet as possible trying not to let me know just how afraid she was. It was admirable and charming.

It was a while later that she called her family. She tried to reassure her mother despite her being terrified herself. She did not whine on the phone or cried, did not ask for sympathy or reassurances for herself. She tired instead to calm her mother down and told her not be afraid for her that she was going to be fine.

I knew how frightened she was even if she tried to hide it, her scent was thick with it but she did not ask for any comfort for herself.

It was while she was on the phone that the police department called me and let me know that they had a team to try and locate Naraku so that they could then disassemble the bombs. They did not reassure me in the least; after all, my little brother was on force. Who reliable could they be if even he was able to make it to detective.

I noticed she took off my coat and handed it to me.

"Thank you" she said in a low voice then took the scarf that was on her purse and laid it on the marble floor and sat down. She then took out her phone and her headphones and put them in to her ears and turned her music on.

I was offended, my ego thoroughly bruised. Did I just get dismissed by this slip of a human woman? It was then that I picked up on the harmony coming from the headphones. She was listening to classical music.

I watched fascinated as her scent changed into a more peaceful state. The melody of the piano made her sigh while she took some calming breathes.

The fact that she sought out comfort in music rather than me was a testament of how rare this female was. I placed my coat back on her shoulders forcing her eyes to me. Taking her ear buds out she smiled at me.

"I didn't want to dirty your coat since it would have touched the floor" she said as a means of an explanation. I sat down next to her one leg stretched out while other was bent so that I was able to lay my arm on it.

"No need to apologize" I said then my cell phone rang. I did not recognize the number but my instincts and beast where starting to go crazy.

"Yes" I bit out then snarled when I head a laugh on the other end.

"Mr. Taisho…greetings" said the cold male voice "I trust you are comfortable"

"I was told that you are behind this disgraceful trick Mr. Onigumo. Tell me…what do you want?"

"I want you to burn in hell Sesshomaru" he said then barked out a laugh "But before you do that…..I'm going to let you shimmer there for a while"

I growled in frustration and stood up feeling like I needed to pace. I could feel Kagome close to my side as she stood up as well.

"If it is money you want then name your price and let us be over with this"

"Oh no, no….you see that's not part of my little game" he said like he was scolding a five year old "I wonder…" he said then chucked evilly "How long it takes before the human body starts to shut down from lack of water and food?"

My blood froze. I looked down at Kagome's sparkling blue eyes that where filled with worry.

"Quite the beauty isn't she?" said Naraku "Imagine my thrill when I saw her get in the elevator with you? Just like a little lamb riding with the wolf, she had no idea that her presence would give me the leverage I needed for this negotiation"

"You are dead" I whispered to him in a low cold deadly voice "It's only a matter of time before your body catches up with that fact" I hung up the phone. My aura was tinted red; I could taste the toxin of my poison seeping out of my claws and fangs as deep snarls ripped from my chest.

"Sesshomaru?"

I looked at the human girl my rage still not contained. I was sure she would fear me now. My eyes where the color of blood my fangs longer, I was sure she was going to shrink back away from me and see me for the beast I was.

She stepped closer to me and placed a small soft hand on my face and looked straight into my eyes.

"It's okay" she said giving me a small smile "I can tell you're a smart man, you'll figure something out. Keep in mind your dealing with a madman….he wants you to be out of control"

I closed my eyes and tried to cage my beast and focus on her warm gentle hand on cheek…touching my markings. She was not afraid of me, she saw me at my worst and was still not frightened to be near me.

"Why?" I asked her opening my eyes again looking at her angelic face.

She gave me a little frowned and tilted her head "Why what?"

"Why are not afraid of me?"

She blinked surprised by my question "Oh….I suppose it's because I can understand why you would be angry besides, I can tell you are an honorable man. You wouldn't hurt someone who has not done anything to you"

I closed my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. She was far too innocent, too pure for this world and I felt the sudden urge to take her with me and lock her away. Lock her away in my penthouse and keep her safe and shield her from the ugliness that this planet was capable of.

I placed my hand over hers and turned my face to nuzzle her hand. I stayed that way for a long time, using her scent to calm down my inner demon.

It was moments later when I heard the groaning of metal.

Shit.

I pulled her into my body just in time. The elevator plummet a few feet then jerked to a stop, I lost my balance and slammed into the wall of the elevator my arms tightly wrapped around her body.

She was shaking again but she had her arms wrapped around my waist holding on to me like I was her life line….and in a way I was.

I few strands of her hair fell free from the knot she had at the base of her nape making her look like she has just been ravished.

I pulled away a bit cupping her face forcing her to look at me. Her bright blue eyes where shinning with the tears she was trying hard to push back, her lip was trembling a bit and cheeks where flushed. Even though she was petrified, to me she looked even more delectable.

I pulled her into my arms again and held on her to trying to calm her again. She was shaking far too harshly, I was afraid she would snap, her body was shaking so hard as she tired to contain the racking sobs coming off of her.

"Ugh" she muttered "This is why I don't like rollercoaster's" she said making me bark out a laugh "Its true….that whole stomach going to your feet sensation is so not my thing"

She pulled back and sighed "I'm okay, I promise not to fall apart on you"

"It's only human to be frightened in this situation" I said "This has nothing to do with you and yet you are involved"

"I suppose"

The lights flickered a few times before darkness enclosed around us. I heard the sharp in intake of her breath. I had night vision so I was able to see her just fine. She had a hand to her chest as she took deep calming breathes.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I asked honestly curious

"Not really but I'm not fond of being in an enclosed space without light either" she said. I could see her kneeling down and looked for her purse then rummaged through it and found her phone. The light from her screen illuminated the darkness.

Unlocking her phone she turned to a flashlight app she had on her phone

"Do you always find yourself in need of a flashlight?"

She chuckled "I'm a girl….you never know right?"

"Indeed"

I was not sure just how long it's been. Kagome eventually had to turn off her phone or risk draining her battery. We sat in the darkness every once in a while a question would be made or a comment. I looked at my phone, she already missed lunch and it was now dinner time.

I was starting to worry with I heard her stomach growl.

She sighed "Can you point your light to me real quickly?" she asked. I watched as she fished in her purse and took out a granola bar.

"It's the only thing I have…..do you want half of it?" she offered it to me.

"No…a youkai can go days before feeling hunger" I said…of course if I drank some of her blood then I could go on even longer but she was rather pint size and any blood loss would be critical without nourishment to replenish the blood she would lose "And I would suggest you don't eat it all at once. We don't know how long he will keep us hostage"

"Right" she muttered then took a small piece and chewed it slowly. After she finished she took the clips from the nape of her neck and shook her hair loose. Long curly waves fell down to her mid-back making her seem younger and even daintier.

It took all of my will power to not pull her to me and bury my face in those shiny black curls. Her scent was stronger now, intoxicating me, luring my demon towards her.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" she asked looking in my direction. Though she could not see me, I could see how utterly breathtaking she looked with her raven locks framing her hearts shaped pixie face.

"Why are not married?" I asked suddenly, unable to understand how is it that she did not have a male protecting her.

"Huh?" she said then laughed "Oh…I don't know. I guess….I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along" she said shrugging her shoulders "Most men I have encountered are conceited, they think too highly about themselves. They only want me on their arm as an accessory, or because of the wealth of my family"

I was amazed on how much I could relate to that statement.

"Is that why you shy away from men?"…away from me, I added in my mind.

"I….I guess so" she said softly "I just never thought that I would find someone that I guess I stopped seeing"

That would explain why she didn't react to me like most women.

"What about you?" she asked shyly.

"For the same reason" I said "Most women I have come across are shallow and vain wanting my wealth and power, nothing more" I did not mention that my lack of emotions made many women steer clear from me as well.

"Makes sense" she said but didn't say anything else. Unlike other women who would have pried into my personal life or bombarded me with questions by now, Kagome stayed quiet. She looked to be in thought, her chin resting on her knees.

"You don't talk much do you?" I observed that while other women talked far too much, Kagome was unnaturally quiet for being a young woman.

She smiled in the darkness "I'm socially awkward" was her only explanation leaving me flabbergasted "I don't say much because I don't think that my opinion as all that interesting. I don't like to watch the news so I don't talk about current events. Politics bore me to tears. I don't watch sports and I don't gossip about what's going on in Hollywood. I am a book worm through and through. I like my own company and I only have three good friends that I can I say I call just to talk and even then they complain that I don't call as much as I should" She shrugged.

Well that explained a whole lot more than I expected.

"How would you describe your perfect man then" I asked because now I was truly intrigued. Never have I met a woman who so bluntly described herself before. She knew who she was and was not ashamed of it. She did not try to be someone she was not even if it meant not being a socialite.

"To be honest" she laughed "he would be anti-social" she said "I know it's bizarre but it's the truth. He would hate to be in the spotlight. He would be smart, love to read, want to have a family and be kind. He would treat me like a companion and not a trophy"

I rose an eyebrow at her description of her perfect man and was shocked that she had just described me….except for the kind part…then again…I _would_ be kind, to _her_.

I chuckled low "Race or looks do not matter then?" I asked wanting to know where her views of demons where.

"If he was demon, human or hanyou it would not matter, as for looks….well I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. One thing is for sure…he would have to be tall" she said with a nod.

"Tall? May I ask why that is your only requirement?" this woman was truly a baffling puzzle to make out.

"Because I am _not_ having short babies" she said "It's already bad enough I'm a midget, I would hate to pass that gene to my children"

I laughed silently to myself and once again, I was captivated by the workings of this woman's mind.

She yawned and leaned back on the wall.

"I think I'm going to shut my eyes for a bit…I stayed up late last night, so I'm a bit tired" With that she was breathing deeply in a matter of minutes.

As I watched her sleep I started making plans. I knew I wanted her and I was used to getting what I wanted. First thing was first. I had to get her safety out of here. Once I did that I would ask her out to dinner, we had an ordeal together, it was only natural to want to talk about it. After that…..I growled low in my throat.

My desire for her was already strong. My demon wanted his human despite of my dislike for her race.

She started to lean over making me smirk. Carefully to not wake her I took the coat off of her and laid it on the marble floor. I could always buy another one. Using my leather bag as a pillow I picked her up and laid down on the floor, Kagome sprawled over my chest. Releasing my youkai I let the pelt of my tail come out and wrapped it around her to keep her warm.

She let out a little sigh of contentment then kept on dreaming. I stayed there with her in my arms and my tail wrapped around her thinking of how right this felt. I moved one of my hands up and came across the silkiest skin I have ever encountered in my many years. I struggled with myself, arguing that it was against my honor to touch a woman while she was not aware of it but in the end I cursed the weakness she was causing within me.

Moving my hand up I growled low in my throat when I my fingertips caressed and touched the soft skin of her back. Dear gods in heaven, her skin was so smooth and soft that it felt like touching water. My beast wanted to taste that skin, to run my tongue over her legs, stomach and chest and find out if she was just as soft everywhere else.

If she were still awake no doubt she would find the evidence of my lust for her pressed against her leg at the moment. I closed my eyes and forced myself to think of other things other than how she would feel like under me.

Damn this tiny human female did some odd things to my blood. My beast was calling out to her, luring her wanting to seduce her and keep her. My demon was an arrogant son of a bitch who disliked most humans and demons. They were not worth our time or did they hold any interest to us. Women flocked to me in droves but it was my wealth or looks that they focused on. They always wanted me to be something else, to be less cold, to give them attention and hope that I too would fall to their seduction like so many others have.

I looked at her peaceful angelic face and marveled at how fate brought her to me. I have always been blessed with the best of everything. My power was great and I enjoyed the fruits of my labor, surrounding myself with the finest of luxuries. It would be only fitting that the gods would reward me with a woman that far exceeded my expectations.

With a smirk I then scowled and looked around the elevator cart. I knew Naraku was watching us; he had made it obvious that he was. No doubt he was watching the way I interacted with Kagome; he was going to use her against me.

With a growl I looked at her again but after I long moment I couldn't help the soft sigh or the way my eyes soften looking at her.

"You're going to cost me a small fortune…..I can already tell" I muttered darkly.

I didn't even realize I had dozed off until I felt Kagome starting to murmur and yawn. The elevator car was still pitch black so I knew she couldn't see but I was able to see her reaction crystal clear.

Her hand patted my chest before she let out a small 'eep!' of surprise and scrambled back until she hit the elevator wall.

"Ow" she muttered reaching up to rub the back of her head. She was blushing bright red as she pushed some of her unruly curls from her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting up.

"Ahh…why…"she cleared her throat and swallowed "Why was I laying on top of you?" she finally managed to say in a weak small voice.

"You would have gotten a kink in your neck if you remained sleeping upright. I was able to make my bag into a pillow and used my pelt for warmth. It's was the least a gentlemen would do for a lady"

I watched amused as she tilted her head adorably a small frown on her face as she considered my words.

"Oh….okay" she said a little unsure "Thank you but you didn't have to do that. I really don't feel right to inconvenience you"

The only way she was inconveniencing me was by not allowing me to embrace her, but I kept that thought to myself.

"Think nothing of it Kagome" I said softy reaching out and cupped her face in my hand. She jerked when I first touched her then sighed, relaxing to my touch. She placed her hand on to of mine and gave me smile then blinked a few times.

"You can see in the dark…can't you?" she asked all of the sudden.

"Yes, I am a Inuyoukai. I have to ability to see in pure darkness"

She groaned and gave an embarrassed little chuckle "I feel at a disadvantage then" she said then did something that made me want to ravish her right then and there. She gave me a little pout. Oh she had no freakin idea what that did to my blood. I was almost glad that the lights where off, least she witness the sudden red bleeding in my eyes.

"You were always at a disadvantage with me Kagome. I am DaiYoukai" I said then leaned in closer to her until I whispered close to her ear "And now you must depend on me to be your eyes"

By reflex she turned her head towards the sound of my voice causing her lips to brush against mine ever so lightly. With a gasp she pulled back, her cheeks flushed pink as surprise flickered in her blue eyes.

I growled low in my throat, that tiny taste of her lips was enough to send my inner demon into a lustful frenzy.

"I…am so sorry" she breathed out, putting her face in her hands "Please don't think bad about me…I should have realized how closer you were" she muttered embarrassment radiating from her aura….but not arousal.

Blast it all! What did I have to do to get this woman to see me as a man? Every other woman I have ever known would have taken advantage of that opportunity to seduce me, kiss me and lure me in. So why didn't she?

I wanted nothing more than to cup the back of her neck with one hand and ravish her lips until she couldn't think of anything else other than my name…..and then I would have her screaming it to the heavens.

I leashed my beast that wanted to come out; forcing it into submission least I do something she was not ready for.

"It is alright Kagome" I said finally "It was an accident. I should not have been so close" I bit out harshly, angry that she did not desire me like I did her.

I watched as she frowned a little, her unseeing eyes casted downward "Okay" she whispered before she felt around for her purse. Finding her phone she cast a faint light around the elevator car, she scooted further from me much to my displeasure and pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned against the elevator wall.

She didn't say anything just clicked off her phone and sat there staring off into the darkness. Her scent changed, making me wince. She was embarrassed, ashamed and a bit sad under that was fear and anxiety.

"I did not mean to snap at you" I said finally not able to take her silence any longer. Strange that I have known people to say that my silence was eerie and uncomfortable, I never gave it much thought…until now.

I swear I could hear the Gods laughing at me.

She gave a small smile "It's okay Sesshomaru….don't worry about it okay?" she said then fell into silence again.

"Is this normal for you" I asked frustrated by her lack of communication. I think I have spoken more in this elevator than I have all last month and the fact that I was trying to encourage her to speak more was proof that I have truly gone and lost my mind.

"What is?" she asked with a frown, clearly not noticing my frustration.

"Is it normal for you to be so silent?"

"Mmmm…sometimes" she said "But I guess I just didn't want to disturb you"

I growled at her and before I could stop myself I grabbed her by her waist and yanked her onto my lap causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice was weak and unsteady.

I wrapped the pelt of my tail around her small body "You are not disturbing me, and it is too cold for you to be so far from me. You need warmth"

I could feel the warmth of her blush against my chest where she hid her face.

"Oh gods I am soooo sorry you have to do this" she muttered "I should have just stayed home. Nothing good ever comes out of me wondering around by myself" she grumbled making me chuckle.

"If you did that, then I would never have met you" I said softy making her laugh then sniff.

"Oh lucky you" she said teasingly "You now have to put up with having to be my own personal space heater"

I smiled but didn't say anything, just enjoyed holding her close to me. It was a while later before she chuckled.

"What is so amusing?"

"You have a tail" she said then giggled making me roll my eyes in the darkness.

"And this is funny why?" I said snorting inwardly.

"Because it's fluffy and soft….it reminds me of my mom's cat" she said stroking my pelt.

"I am not a cat" I said darkly "I am an Inu"

"Well Inu or not…you still have a fluffy tail" she said then laughed when I growled "I'm teasing Sessh"

Sessh. She butchered my name.

"None of this Sessh business young lady" I scolded her "It's Sesshomaru"

"It's a mouth full" she retorted back "I like Sessh….or what about Maru?"

I growled making her laugh.

"Okay then…so I take it you won't take too kindly to Fluffy then"

"Hn"

She let out a genuine harmonious laugh that teased my senses. She stayed quite for a while after, stroking my tail sending chills up the base of my spine when she would rake her nails in the softness of my pelt every once in a while.

"Okay I'm going to ask because I'm honestly curious" she said making me grunt, telling her to continue "Where did your tail come from? I am sure you did not have it when we got in the elevator yesterday….I would have noticed"

I almost wanted to say to her that I doubted it because if she had noticed me then she would have found me at least appealing, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

"I had it hidden by my youkai" I said flatly.

"Oh….." she said "Well…okay. I guess that makes sense?"

"You don't know anything about youkai do you?"

She grinned sheepishly in the dark "Not stuff like that" she said defensibly "I have lots of demon and a hanyou friend but I don't ask personal questions about their powers….that rude"

"Most humans would be curious to know about the more about the powerful beings surrounding them. Your race tends to fear the unknown" I said, I know it was blunt but it was the truth.

"You shouldn't judge all humans under just one sum" she said sitting up a bit in my arms "It's like saying that all youkai are arrogant, pompous and conceded" she said.

She placed both hands on my chest then patted until she reached my neck. She moved up to caress my cheeks making me purr deeply.

"Do you think low of me because I'm human?" she asked softly her fingertips caressing my facial markings.

"No" I said titling my face into her small hand. It was the truth. I did not place her in the same category as the human filth that roamed this land. She was like a bright beacon of purity in my eyes and I wanted to capture that light for myself.

She smiled in the darkness "Thank you" she breathed "You know…..I think the darkness makes me feel a bit bold" she confessed "If the lights where still on….I don't think I would ever have the courage to touch your face"

"And why is that?" I asked "Do you find me unsightly? Or perhaps you are put off by my demon nature?"

I waited her answer; I needed to know why she did not desire me like a man. The need for that answer was all consuming, burning with intensity within me.

"Oh no…I think your extremely handsome!" she said with a little frown.

I wanted to bang my head against something….or throttle her.

What was wrong with her?!

She says that I'm handsome, and yet her scent stayed the same. How could a woman tell a male that she finds him attractive and have her scent stay the same? It would have been the same if she had just simply stated the forecast for tomorrow!

"All I'm saying is that I'm awfully nervous being in close proximity around men in general" she said with shrug.

"No matter how handsome, rich or powerful that male may be? What if they are excellent husband material?" I asked trying to decipher the complex working of her mind.

"To me all men are just people; there are handsome ones, rich ones and powerful ones everywhere, that doesn't necessary make them better than a man who is average but sweet or a man who was not blessed with good looks but have a heart of gold. I don't judge a person by their outer layer…it's not good enough and it's sallow" she said with a shake of her head "I can acknowledge that you are extremely handsome but I am sure there is more to you than just that. You have flaws like very living being, and yet you have shown some me some remarkable qualities that I am sure some people over look because you don't laugh, smile or speak much…am I right?"

For the first time in hundreds of years…I felt understood. The ice around my heart melted to this tiny human woman sitting in my lap with my pelt wrapped around her shoulders.

I chuckled softly lifting my hand to push back some of her curls from her face.

"How can someone so young be so wise?" I whispered softly.

"I have a wise mother" she said with a little laugh.

She ate a small piece of her granola bar but I grew worried when she said she was growing thirsty.

"When do you think he'll let us go?" she asked as she laid her head against my chest.

"I am not certain little one" I said as I ran my fingers through her hair absentmindedly, enjoying the silky texture.

"Okay big one" she muttered making me snort softy "That was not nice" I commented.

"You started it" she said then yawned "I'm bored" she commented.

"Entertain yourself" I muttered with a smirk. She stayed quite for a while making me wonder if she gave up or simply fell asleep. I was letting my mind wonder when her soft voice broke the silence.

"_Those hours, that with gentle work did frame, The lovely gaze where every eye doth dwell, _

_Will play the tyrants to the very same, And that unfair which fairly doth excel_;"

I eyes widen a fraction, I looked down at her then shook my head; she was an ever changing puzzle. With a grumbling chuckle I followed her lead.

"_For never-resting time leads summer on, To hideous winter, And confounds him there; Sap check with frost, and lusty leaves quite gone, Beauty o'er-snowed and bareness everywhere_;" I said the next part of the Shakespearean sonnet.

I saw her smile in the dark; her quite melodic filled the darkness in the elevator car, sending my beast into a deep calm.

"_Then were not summer's distillation left, A liquid prisoner pent in walls of glass, Beauty's effect with beauty were bereft, Nor it, nor no remembrance what is was; But flowers distilled, though they with winter meet, Leese but their show; their substance still sweet_"

I opened my eyes, a new light shining within my soul my beast was calling to her, reaching to her. I leaned down and kissed the top of her ebony curls

"You Kagome are a rare and fascinating creature" I said

"Would you like to hear another?" she said making my demon purr within me "_Thus can my love excuse the slow offence_….."

I was not sure how many hours we stayed like this. Kagome's soft feminine voice filled with dark with poems and sonnets filling me with peace and tranquility that I should not be feeling in this situation. She was sleeping against my chest now, my arms and tail wrapping around her, completely surrounding her in my scent and warmth.

My face buried in her neck inhaling her delicious scent, while I stood watch over her petite sleeping form. I gave her neck a slow lick before I moved and lay her down, her head on my bag and my tail still around her.

Standing up I looked around the space, closed my eyes and inhaled deeply a few times, trying to locate where the explosives were placed.

A buzz inside of my coat made my demon snarl.

Taking it out I glared at the unknown number.

"What?" I snarled quietly.

"My my Sesshomaru…..looks like you have grown quite attached to that delectable looking human. I must applaud you on your tastes; she is an exquisite creature is she not? Perhaps once this is over and I take my leave I could…oh I don't know….take her with me" he said with a dark chuckle.

"Hn…you will not be given the chance to even get close enough to so much as touch a strand of her hair"

I heard Naraku laugh on the other line "The way you hold her is very much like you would a mate….don't you think so? And unless you want her to stay alive long enough for you to mark her then I'm going to need you to be a good little doggy and stay put for just a bit longer"

I smirked in the darkness "I think you just seriously underestimated my powers Naraku" I said my voice dripping with venom before hanging up him.

Snarling low I looked down at Kagome, my demon wanting to come out and rip something apart. The only thing that was keeping me from fully transforming is that if I did that either the elevator will explode killing off Kagome or I change into my Inu form and rip apart the elevator car and her plummeting to her death _and_ explode.

Failure was not an options, never has never will. My will was iron clad, there were few who could oppose me and live. The gods gifted me with powers that were well beyond the normal for even a DaiYoukai and I would be damned if I was going to be bested by a mere half demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**~InuYasha POV~**

I groaned, turning in my bed hoping to ignore the damn ringing coming from my cell phone. Damn it! It was my fucking day off!

The damn thing shut up finally and just when I was about to turn around and get comfortable it started to ring again.

I sat up snarling and picked it up.

"What!" I snapped "Someone better be fucking dying!"

"Don't say that!"

Fuck my life.

"Kikyo baby…I'm sorry" I said with a sigh rubbing my face with a clawed hand "I didn't get home until two in the morning then couldn't sleep until four" I looked at my clock and groaned "Is there a reason your calling your hard working boyfriend at 7am?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard from your brother?" she said in shock making me blink totally confused.

"No" I said slowly "But that's normal for Sessh. He's busy right now; remember dad left him in charge"

She groaned "InuYasha you're a detective for kami's sake! How can you not know that your own brother is being held hostage?"

Now that woke me right up.

"What?" I growled "How? When? WHO?!" I said getting up and started to pull on some jeans holding the phone with my shoulder "Who in their gods damned mind would be stupid enough to hold that bastard hostage and more importantly HOW are they doing it? There isn't a cage, prison or magic strong enough to hold him"

"They are using my baby cousin to keep him confined in an elevator cart that has explosives around it" she said in a strained voice.

"Aw shit" I whimpered…I knew what was coming.

"Yes shit" she said bit out "So now that I have your attention _dear_, how about you get your ass up and GET KAGOME OUT OF THERE!"

I flinched, if anything happened to Kikyo's favorite little cousin….I might as well say goodbye to any kind of sex with my lovely little girlfriend for a very _long_ time. Not only that but I honesty liked Kagome. I met her a few times and she was a good egg in my eyes, sweet, kind and she was also one of those few people who didn't judge me because of my demon blood.

"Okay…okay baby" I said strapping on my vest and made sure my guns where on safety before placing them in the holsters "I'm going to headquarters right now and find out what's going and call Sesshomaru. How you talked to Kagome?"

"No…her cell keeps going in and out" she said my voice braking a bit making me want to go over her house and hold her. I hated to hear her cry; it was like a knife to my heart.

"Don't cry baby" I said soothingly "I'm going to get your cousin out alive and besides….Sesshomaru is with her"

"You dummy!" she said yelled making me want to hit my head against something "That's why I'm also worried. Doesn't your brother hate humans?"

"Ah…." I thought it was best I didn't answer that.

"You see!" she said her voice going a bit higher "My sweet innocent little cousin who has never even squished a bug in her life is now stuck in an elevator with the boogeyman of humankind! Oh I can't imagine what she's being subjected to" she said "If he so much as touches a hair on her head…I swear by all that is holy I will cut his balls off!"

I couldn't help but cringe and cup myself. That woman was hell in stilettos when pissed.

"Calm down Kikyo" I said getting in my car "Let me call him and see what's going on. I'll call you right back"

As soon as I reassured her that I would give her any details on how Kagome was doing and pass on a message she hung up.

I was at the station by now.

As soon as my coworkers saw me walk in pissed off like Lucifer himself paid me a visit this morning they all knew I now knew what was going on.

"We are doing all we can to find Naraku's location InuYasha" said Miroku who was talking to Kouga.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on around here and what is this shit about a human being trapped in there with him?"

About an hour later I found myself fuming as I walked up to my dad's office building and pushed past an officer who thought I was a civilian until I flashed my badge and told him to fuck off.

I spotted my chief and growled.

"And why the fuck didn't anyone tell me about this?" I said "My brother is trapped in a damn elevator by some nut case with my girlfriend's cousin inside with him. What are all you bastards doing about it?"

"So it's both your brother and girlfriend's cousin in there?" said Miroku in disbelieve then shook his head "Aw man, that sucks"

"No shit" I said with a snarl "So what's the deal?"

"Nobody can open the elevator shafts; if we do Naraku will blow them up. We know that he is watching what is going on and has tampered with the surveillance cameras in the building. We have our guys in the control room trying to hack into it and see if the link can be traced but no luck so far"

"And Sesshomaru?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose almost dreading to hear how his majesty was holding up.

"He is doing fine, but he's concerned for Miss. Higurashi. Looks like Naraku is waiting until she gets to a critical point to start demanding any kind of ransom"

I blinked as my mind struggled to process that information.

"Whoa" I said shook my head "Did you just say that Sesshomaur….my brother…..the ice prince himself is _concerned_ for Kagome? As in he is worried for her health and safety? Is that what you assume or what he as actually said?"

My chief and his assistant gave me an odd look before answering me in a slow voice as if they were talking to someone mental impaired.

"No….he actually said that" he said "Mr. Taisho last night was practically biting our heads off when he called demanding to double our efforts in finding Naraku. He said that if Miss. Higurashi came to any harm while in this situation he will personally call the major and have the whole department fired. He is saying that she already mentioned she was growing thirsty and is getting worried for her health"

I stared at him for a long time before I walked close to the elevator shaft and reached out to my brother's aura.

Oh he was pissed alright….but there was something else. If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was...happy, curious and a bit... I stepped back a bit, my mouth hanging open a bit. Fuckin hell…he was …aroused? I swallowed, there was no mistaking that pulse of pure raw desire that my brother was projecting. He wanted Kagome, and he wanted her bad.

I groaned, cursing my brother in my head. He was going to make my peaceful and happy relationship with my girlfriend a whole lot more complicated.

Taking my cell phone out I dialed his number.

"What is it InuYasha?" he said in his usual bored tone.

"Guess who is now assigned to this case" I said rolling my eyes going towards a window and looked down at the news people.

"Marvelous" he growled out "I suppose I can now rest easy" he said sarcastically.

"It's not like I had a choice" I said "Do you have any idea who is in the elevator with you?"

The line was quiet for a while before he answered me "Do enlighten me"

I had the urge to laugh at him but suppressed it, I did not want the department to see my older brother kick my ass like was just a pup.

"Her father, before he passed away was a supreme court judge, her brother is a partner to the law firm below your company but more importantly…..she is the cousin to my girlfriend Kikyo" I said slamming my forehead to a wall none too gently.

He was silent for a moment before he whispered "Do you meant to tell me that Kagome…._this_ Kagome in here with me, is the related to that ill-mannered woman you consider a future mate?" he said in a hiss.

Why in the hell was he whispering?

"Sesshomaru…why are you whispering you idiot and stop insulting Kikyo" I bit out.

"I am whispering because Kagome is still sleeping and I do not want to wake her" he said ignoring my request to not insult my future mate. Of course.

"Ah uh" I muttered with a smirk "You just don't want to insult her family and get her pissed"

He snorted. My stoic, stick- up- his- ass, I am too good to show emotions prick of a brother actually snorted.

"You will do well to keep those comments to yourself InuYasha"

I was about to spat out a smart ass remark when I heard a feminine yawn on his side of the line. That sounded way too close. It sounded like….she was perhaps lying on top of him.

"Sesshomaru?" I heard the soft voice of Kagome mummer close enough for me to even hear her sigh.

"It's just my brother. Go back to sleep if you're still tired, your fine"

I have never….in my two hundred plus years ever heard that tone in my brother's voice. What was going on in there?

"Okay….if you don't mind" I heard Kagome say then heard her give a sleepy giggle "Your tail is very comfy"

What. The. Fuck?

Sesshomaru snorted "So you keep telling me. Do I have to fear you shaving me while I sleep?"

I looked at my phone like it was possessed, my face scrunched in disgust. When I listened in again it was to hear Sesshomaru give out a small chuckle. Distractedly I tried to remember when was the last time I heard him ever laugh…weird.

"Ah…." I said "So I take it that Kagome is being taken care of?" my voice strained, I wanted to ask for information but knew my brother too well to know that unless he wanted to give it me, I wouldn't get shit out of him.

"She is" he said, his reserved voice back in place "I need to get her out of here InuYasha. She appears to have woken up weaker then yesterday"

Strange that he was not insulting her for her human inability to remain strong. This was just too fuckin strange.

"I am going to do everything I can to get her out of there" I said then chuckled "Don't really have a choice since Kikyo will skin me alive if I don't"

"That is if she finds any hide left after I get done with you little brother"

I gulped then hung up. I was just about to go talk to the chief when my phone rang. I groaned when I saw Kikyo's name on the screen. This was not going to be a pretty conversation.

"Kikyo….sweetie" I said then flinched.

"Sweetie?" she said "You only call me that when you're trying to hide something from me so cut the bullshit and tell me how my little cousin is doing"

I sighed….this was going to be a long day.

**~Kagome POV~**

I knew what the kidnappers plan was now.

I could figure out that much. He was using me as leverage against Sesshomaru and was going to wait until my body was close to shut down before he forced Sesshomaru to give him what he wanted.

I wondered if the kidnapper knew about my health condition.

I felt horrible for keeping something like this a secret from Sesshomaru but I didn't want him to panic and make a rash decision. I wasn't sure if he would worry and I was not about to take a chance. It was also part of the reason why I just didn't want to get involve with any man. I knew that there was a chance that the medication I was taking wouldn't do anything for me. Worse thing about my condition was that my family didn't know about it, I didn't want to worry them so I've keeping it from them. The only person who knew about it was my best friend Sango and I swore her to secrecy.

I was finding hard to wake up thanks to the fluffy warmth of Sesshomaru's tail and to the thirst and hunger I was starting to feel. The elevator was still dark so I couldn't see anything in front of me making it seem like an endless night. Darn….I really needed to take my medication but I didn't have with me.

My only option was to sleep as much as I could, remain calm and make sure I didn't have any more frights. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it without my medication and if Sesshomaru ever found out…..I signed. He was a strong demon and it was not right for him to have to take care of a human woman.

"I think there are people worried about you Kagome" came his low deep voice forcing my eye to open even though it dark.

"I know" I answered in a low voice. I knew my family was worried but what else could I do? I didn't want to call them and end up worrying them by crying. I had to be strong and remain calm…or risk my heart failing prematurely.

"I believe you know my younger brother" he said suddenly making me frown in the darkness. I did? You would think I would remember someone mentioning a name like Sesshomaru. It was rather unique in sound and meaning.

"I do? Who?" I asked honestly curious. Who could I possibly know that knew this man? He seemed to be the type to roam with other high class youkai and I couldn't remember if I knew anyone who fit that description.

"InuYasha Taisho"

Oh my gosh; I never would have expected that. Then again I remembered that Sesshomaru did have silver hair and golden eyes as well, why did it not dawn on me before?

"Oh" I said my voice colored in the surprise that I felt "I would never had expected you to be related to InuYasha but then again you two do look a bit like each other"

"Why is it a surprise?" he asked and by the sound of it, I think he was a bit offended by how I said it.

"I suppose it's because InuYasha is a bit…." I tried to find the words to describe my cousins love interest as kindly as possible; he was his brother after all.

"Uncouth" he answered in a flat voice making me giggle.

"Part of it yes" I said and decided to leave it at that. I was not sure if it as right for me to say that it was mostly because he was so calm and more balanced than InuYasha.

"And what is the other part?" he said in a strange voice, was he growling?

I sat up and frowned. I hated that I couldn't see him but there was no mistaking the grumble coming off of him.

"Did I offend you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hn" he said confusing me "InuYasha has a rather large female fan base doesn't he?" he said in a cold detached voice that I have not heard since I've been stuck in here "I am not amazed that you like your cousin find it humorous that he and I are related"

There was no mistaking the venom that came out his voice. What did I do? Feeling it was better to distance myself from him I pulled off his tail and coat and got up and used the wall to find the other side of the elevator car and sat down. I could hear my heart starting to beat a bit too franticly, the way he spoke to me hurt a whole lot more than it should. I thought we were at least friendly with each other but I guess it was only the situation that pushed us together.

Looking for my purse I found and reached for my cell phone and my earphones. I needed to calm down or cause my already fragile heart more problems.

"Kagome…" he started to say but I held up my hand and gave him a smile in what I assumed was his direction.

"It's fine Sesshomaru" I said softly "I'm sorry if I offended you or your brother in any way. What I was going to say was that I was surprised you two where related because he is a bit of a nut case and has a mouth that would make a sailor blush while you are so sophisticated. I mean…other than the elderly ladies in my school you are the only other person I know who can recite a Shakespearean sonnet" I shrugged and put my headphones on and put my music on a classical piece.

I turned out the world and closed my eyes, ignoring the biting cold and concentrated on the melody of the piano playing. I took a deep breath and focused on getting enough oxygen into my heart and blood stream. I tried to ignore the feel of vertigo I was experiencing and tried to imagine that I was at up north camping and among the trees, imagined the sweet smell of the pine trees and crisp air and wondered if I would live long enough to ever buy a house in the woods like I dreamed about.

I had my eyes closed, I had not eaten anything in two days now and I was starting to feel it. I couldn't really feel the cold anymore, I felt a bit numb and my body relaxed.

I didn't even notice that he had been calling my name until I felt one of my ear buds being yanked from my ear.

"Kagome!"

Why did he sound so worried? I could feel his hand on my cheek almost like a caress.

"Hmmm" I said opening my eyes but I knew I couldn't see him.

"Your….your heart was hardly beating a moment ago" he said, his voice was a bit strained like he was in pain. I didn't comprehend what he was saying; my mind was getting a bit fuzzy.

"Huh? Oh…..I'm fine" I said "Just….a little tired, that is all" I said slowly reaching to pat his hand "Don't worry so much" I gave him a small smile "I'm fine"

I tried to put my other ear bud back in but he snarled at me and took my iphone away from me. I gasped in the darkness.

"Wha…why did you do that?" I asked my ears straining to hear what he was doing. I tensed when I felt his arms go around me picking me up. If I had taken my medication I would have struggled against him but I couldn't and I hated that I was making him worry.

I sighed and just gave up and leaned against his chest. I could feel my heart starting to beat a bit franticly, I took a calming breath. He had exceptional hearing; I did not want him to know that I was getting more and more unstable. Then again…

I bit my lip.

If my heart failed while in here…he would blame himself or maybe it would be too much of a shock.

Once he sat with me on his lap he pulled his tail around my shoulders keeping me warm.

"I should not have said what I did about you or your cousin" he said, I could feel his lips right on my temple.

I closed my eyes and chuckled "It's okay, sibling rivalry is common when the two are so different" I said "My cousin Kikyo is a good person. She's loud; fun has lots of friends and is typically the life of the party" I shrugged "I have always been the quiet reserved one. I never resented her for it and InuYasha fits her perfectly"

"I am not jealous of InuYasha per se"

"I don't see why you should be" I said perplex "You are you and he is who he is. I if you want to know…..I like you a whole lot more. Every time I spend the day with Kikyo and InuYasha I need about two days to recover from the incident"

After that we stayed quiet for a while, I was trying to debate on whether or not to tell him about my medical condition when I started to feel a heaviness in my chest.

Ohhhhh…this was not a good sigh.

I sat up and placed a hand on my chest and closed my eyes and started to take deep soothing breaths, concentrating on breathing in and out.

"What is the matter?" he said

"Oh nothing…." I said "It's just shortness of breath" I said trying to play it off while I tried hard not to panic.

"Why are you lying?" he said making me wince. Damn…I forgot about Inu's ability to sniff out lies.

"It's nothing Sesshomaru" I said feeling a bit lightheaded "I just need to lie down for a moment"

He moved me so that I was using his bag as a pillow again. I breathed in and out for a while feeling better already.

"There is something you're not telling me" he said "It's only been two days and you are growing far weaker than you should be unless you have a medical condition that you have not disclosed to me"

I sighed. Well it's not like I was going to see him after this and if I did it would only be during family functions if Kikyo and InuYasha married. Besides, I was not going to let the kidnapper have the upper hand. I was not going to let Sesshomaru pay for my health.

**~Sesshomaru POV~**

There was something horribly wrong with her….I could feel it. My demon was warning me that she was in danger but I had already known that. Just her being in here was dangerous but it was not why my demon suddenly wanted to come out.

It had something to do with her heart, my instincts were screaming at me, telling me that she was far too fragile.

"Sesshomaru" she said softly "There is another reason why I'm not married or have a boyfriend" I could see the conflict in her innocent blue eyes. She did not want to say what was wrong with her.

"I have kept this a secret from my family because I didn't want to worry them until I knew for sure what was going to happen. My mom already lost my father…I did not want to cause her any more pain"

I did not like where this was going, she was being evasive and the turn in which the conversation went made me fear the worst.

"I have a heart condition that the doctors believe has no cure" she said "I am on experimental medication and we are waiting to see if my body responds to it. I do not want you to have to pay for my weakness Sesshomaru" she said forcefully "I do not want you to give this kidnapper the satisfaction of getting so much as a penny from you. If I die here then he will be charged with not only kidnapping, assault but murder as well. He would be locked away for life"

A rage the likes I have never felt before burned deep inside, threatening to spill out until nothing was left in this world.

She was not allowed to die. I would not permit it.

"Why did you not say anything from the beginning?" I demanded. I felt he walls of the small space closing on me when I pictured her pale white in the hospital hanging on to life.

"It would not have made a difference" she said softy "My medication is at home"

I stood up. The game just changed and this was not one that Naraku was going to win. I scanned the elevator cart, searching for the camera that Naraku was using to spy on us.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I was alarmed on how frail her voice sounded, my demon wanted to gather his tiny human woman in our arms and whine painfully. It was clear that my demon wanted her and I would be damned if she was taken away from me before I could explore the possibilities of a relationship with her.

"Not waiting any longer for my brother and the police department" I said then took out my cell phone and called InuYasha.

He answered on the first ring.

"I know…I know Sesshomaru" he said with a growl "I'm working as fast as I can but this city has too many fucking scents and trying to track Naraku is a bitch"

How I was related to a brother with a vocabulary of pirate was beyond me.

"The situation just got severe but before I say what I know swear by our blood that you will not say a word to your girlfriend what is about to be repeated to you"

There was a silent pause on the other line before InuYasha answered me "Alright, you have my word. What is the problem?"

"It seems like Kagome has some sort of heart disease that she had not told her family about and she has been stuck in here for two days…without her medication"

"What!"

"My thoughts exactly" I said drying looking down to see Kagome flinch, waves of guilt rolling off of her "I am going to take out the camera that Naraku has in here. Once I do that I will only have a window of an opportunity to get her out of here"

"Are you sure that's safe?" said InuYasha "What if he blows up the elevator right away?"

"I will shield her body with my own" I said without hesitation "I will be injured but I won't die from it"

I could see her eyes widen when I said that, her heart beat a little faster forcing me to kneel by her and caress her cheek and hair, reassuring her that it will be okay "Once I get her out of here listen for my call, I need you to get her to the nearest hospital is that understood?"

Once I hung up the phone she felt around in the dark for my hand and grasped it.

"Why are you doing this Sesshomaru?" she said her voice a weak whisper.

What respond could I give her? That I didn't want her to die before I could have the opportunity to get to know her, to date her and see if my attraction to her was because my demon wanted her as a mate.

"Because you are worth the risk" was my only respond to her.

Just when I was about to pull back her scent changed and I couldn't help the satisfying growl that emanated from my chest. Attraction, affection and a bit of desire came off of her in waves, luring my demon to her pleased that we finally had her attention.

"It's strange" she said softy "I cannot see you, and have not been able to for the past two days and yet….I feel like I know you. My mind is not clouded by focusing on your looks; instead I have been able to get to know the person you are just by your words. It's very liberating"

I had not thought of that. I have been able to see her perfectly but she has not. She had only been able to judge me by my words and personality. I growled low, brought up her hand turned it over and kiss her palm. I heard her intake of breath and her scent spike ever so slightly. Inhaled the intoxicating aroma, feeling myself control slip slightly I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I will get you out of here" I said, my voice harsh and compelling "Do you trust me?"

Her answer was immediate "Of course"

"Then I need you to take your purse and hold on" I said then looked up again.

I scanned the lights quickly looking for the abnormal when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and answered without opening it.

"What" I bit out harshly knowing who it could be.

"Your being a very naughty dog Sesshomaru" said the oily voice of Naraku on the other side of the line "What are you planning? You cannot possibly think you can escape without injury"

I scoffed "I will not explain myself to insignificant filth such as yourself and it's laughable that you actually think that your little bombs could really contain me"

I heard Naraku snarl on the other side making me smirk evilly.

"You are a pompous fool Sesshomaru and I swear I will destroy you one of these days"

"Yes I am sure you believe so but this is not that day" I hung up the phone and laughed inwardly when I caught the glint of the camera hidden in an elevator light. I quickly figured out the location of where the bombs could be at. There was one in the trapdoor hatch, and a few on the corners where the rails where at and perhaps one directly below the sides as the best alternative for an escape. It would require for me to use some of the acid from my poison.

Gathering Kagome in my arms I then put my coat over her for protection.

"When I tell you to hold your breath do it. I am going to release some of my poison and its lethal if inhaled"

I felt her shudder but nodded and buried her face in my chest "Okay" she whispered. I know she was too weak to fight me and so she did as she was told.

I let go of my youkai, it hummed with the power I kept contained while the air cracked around me making the elevator cab glow eerily. Quickly I let go of my poison whip and destroyed the camera then turned to the one wall and rammed my claws into the metal.

"Don't breathe" I commanded and let out my acid cloud.

I watched as the metal started to melt, the cab gave out a heavy groan before I added my weight on the wall. The hole my poison created was at least two feet in diameter and it as enough to get us out. I took one step back and I slammed my body against the wall at the same time the explosives on the floor and above me went off.

I heard Kagome yell out before she went limp in my arms.

My demon snarled within me but I still had to get her out of the elevator shafts first. The explosion damaged my hearing; the loud ringing in my ears told me that more than likely they were bleeding. I was finding it difficult to keep myself in the air as I floated towards the bottom where the service exit was at. My back burned, a piece of hot metal had burned the back of my shirt off and my arms held 3rd degree burns from where I protected Kagome.

I could not hear if she was breathing or not and I found myself praying to every god in every language I knew that she only passed out from the shock. I held her tighter to me, a snarl emanating deep in my chest, my demon demanding that she be alright, there was no other alternative for me. I will tear Naraku limb from bloody limb if she died. I would make him regret he ever even heard my name. Years will pass by and he will be long past begging for death that will not come, I will give him a slow tortuous death that will make the very devil cringe and even then….. I will not show mercy.

Once I landed on the ground I ran as fast as I could ignoring the protest my body made and headed outside.

My heart was pounding franticly, my mind focused on getting her medical attention. Once I opened the door to the lobby I was swarmed with paramedics and policemen.

Logically I knew they were there to help, I had counted on their help, and I knew that they only wanted to tend to my wounds but the moment someone tried to take Kagome from my arms…. my demon lost it. Letting out an earsplitting snarl, my red eyes glowed with the fury I felt. She will not be taken from me.

"Mr. Taisho…..you need to let her go" said one male in a white uniform "We need to assist her injuries and yours"

I growled, holding Kagome's limp body close to me feeling my demon whimper inwardly that she had not woken up yet. She had to be alive….she had to be.

"Sesshomaru!"

I looked at my brother coming towards me, the gestured for the paramedic and police crew to get back.

"Get back!" he snarled "You're making shit worse! He's protective instincts are kicking in and he will gut anyone who tries to take the girl from him. He needs to be taken to the hospital with her and hope to hell he calms down"

"Look at him!" said one paramedic "How can he even stand? He's pouring blood and has severe burns, he needs to be tended to!" said one guy in white.

I snarled at the idiot.

"He's feral you dipshit and she is the only thing grounding him" I saw my brother turn to me and slowly made his way towards me.

I growled low and backed away from him. Everyone wanted to take the female in my arms and I would not allow that.

"Easy brother….Let's get Kagome some help okay?" said my kin in a low voice making me eye him wearily "Your female" he said calming my demon a bit "No one will take her away"

I noticed his silver ears flat on his head, a sign of submission as he moved his head ever so slightly up, baring his neck to me. That calmed my demon down enough to nod at him.

"Let's go" I said then walked with him over to the ambulance car and proceeded to get in the back with her.

I eyed the paramedic but allowed them to climb in.

"Sir you need to put her on the gurney"

I grunted and stood up and sat on it with Kagome still on my lap "You will tend to her here" I commanded making both the female and the male look at each other before nodded to me.

When the male moved to take my cloak from me I snarled at him "She will tend to Kagome, you will tend to me" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

The man sighed "Very well….Linda if you will please"

I watched the woman take the cloak away from Kagome, revealing her face to me.

My heart froze in my chest.

I couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest.

No….no….this was not possible.

"She's not breathing!" said the woman paramedic then took a clear mask and placed it over Kagome's nose and mouth and started to pump air "Get the defibrillator ready, sir you need to put her down now so we can try and restart her heart!"

I was dimly aware of my surroundings, could not get past the fact that Kagome was lying dead in my arms. Her angelic pale face looked so calm and peaceful; one would think she was only sleeping. I heard my name being called but my entire being was being consumed in pain, grief and anguish.

Gritting my teeth I let out a roar that had the people in the small van clutching their ears. Pulling her small body up to my chest I buried my face in her neck and continued yelled out the heavens, my only coherent thought was that I had lost the one woman who had broken down the barriers to my heart.

I felt a prick on the side of my neck then my world started to go hazy. I snarled at the humans in the van when I realized that they had tranquilized me. Taking one last look at her face I closed my eye and prayed that when I woke again….it would all be nightmare.

**~InuYasha POV~**

Fuck!

I ran after the van as fast as I could.

After hearing that mournful roar from Sesshomaru I feared the worst…Kagome had died.

I didn't know what their relationship was but it was clear that the mighty DaiYoukai was rather taken by Kikyo's little cousin. I know from experience that Inu's where rather attached to the females in our lives, especially if we saw them as potential mates. If Sesshomaru's demon wanted Kagome as a mate then the loss of her death will send my brother into a killing frenzy wanting to rip and tear all those who were involved with in her death.

When I reached the hospital I witnessed as the medics pulled Kagome's body out in a gurney the paramedic pumping oxygen into her with a hand pump. I heard the nurse call out for another gurney making he frown. Where was Sessh?

I ran to the van when three other male nurses came and struggled to put a knocked out Sesshomaru on to the other gurney. They actually tranq'ed him! If the situation wasn't so serious I would have been laughing my ass off. I climbed into the van and helped them put my brother on the small bed and followed then into the ER.

"Where is the girl who came in with him?" I asked.

"And who are you?" asked a doctor.

I pulled out my badge "LAPD and his brother"

"The girl was taken into ICU, she had stopped breathing on the ride over here, the paramedic were able to revive her but she's still unstable"

"She has a heart condition but I don't know what it is" I said making the doctor stop in his tracks.

"If that is so then I have to get a hold of the doctors working on her" he called to the other nurses "Tend to the injured demon in there, I need to see about the girl who came in with him"

With that the doctor went running down the hall. I went to the area where the nurses were cutting off Sesshomaru's clothing and injecting an IV line into his arm.

"Ridiculous" I muttered, Sessh will only pull it out once he comes around; he had the power to regenerate himself with the power of his youkai.

They cleaned and slathered a salve on his burns and bandaged the worst of them. I found myself pacing the emergency room glancing at my brother every now and again, hoping that the medication they gave him will keep him knocked up until I heard any news from Kagome. I didn't want to alert Kikyo and her family yet…..not until I knew she was going to be fine.

Taking one last glance at my older brother I left him to sleep and heal. We may not get along all that well at times but he's still family and my brother. I went in search of Kagome, following her light scent until I came to an empty room.

Where was she?

I saw a nurse walking towards me and flagged her down.

"Excuse me but what happened to the girl that came in with my brother?" I asked her. She looked at the clip board outside the room.

"Looks like she was taken for some testing" she said then looked at me "Are you a family member?"

I showed her my badge "Her and my brother where involved in a kidnapping, I the detective assigned to the case. Now tell me….she is going to be okay? Were the doctors able to stabilize her?"

"They were able to stabilize her but she is being tested at the moment to make sure she will be fine" She left after that.

I sighed and stood in the hallway of the ER and prayed that she would be okay. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket tearing me away from my thoughts. I looked at the screen and groaned.

"Hey baby" I said wearily.

"How is Kagome?" I heard her frantic voice on the other line "I was watching the news and they showed how badly injured Sesshomaru was but I no one knew about how Kagome was since he had her covered"

I sighed "She's getting tested Kikyo, she's going to be fine"

"Don't lie to me InuYasha" she bit out "I know you won't tell me the truth if it means I won't be worried, you tell me right now mister, how is my baby cousin!"

Sometimes I wondered why my demon choose her as its mate instead of a calm, good girl but oh well. I was just as crazy for her as she was for me.

"I haven't seen her yet, I was with Sesshomaru for a while. When I went to check up on her…..I was told she was getting tested"

"Tested? For what? Did they say?"

I didn't want to lie to her "They won't give me any information. I'm not a blood relative and there is only so much info they will give a cop"

"I'm going to over there after I call my aunt, she would want to know how her daughter is doing"

"Before you come over here you should know that when Sesshomaru wakes up…he's going to want to see her too"

She stayed quite for a while, making me fidget a bit.

"Why?" she asked but I was able to detect the storm behind that one word.

"I think" I rubbed my face with one hand "I think Sesshomaru may…sorta…have feelings for her"

She started to laugh "Oh that is too funny!" she said then continued to laugh "I know you have an evil sense of humor but this is just too much InuYasha. Sesshomaru having feelings for a human…Ha!"

I growled "I am not kidding or playing with you Kikyo. I know what I am talking about but if you don't want to believe me then fine, your just gonna have to see it for yourself when he wakes up and you're here"

"Oh whatever InuYasha" she snapped "We both know that it was probably some sort of fluke. Now I'm not saying that Kagome isn't capable to making him fall for her, lord knows Kagome is as cute as a button with the personality of a saint but come on…Sesshomaru...really?"

"I'm saying what I have observed" I said in my defense but maybe Kikyo was right….maybe it was more of his protective instincts kicking in. Maybe now that he was free he would regret how he behaved and write it off as just the heat of the moment.

Once she hung up after telling me that she would see me in a few I went to sit on the chair next to the hospital bed where they transferred Sesshomaru to. I didn't bother calling our father, Sessh would only be pissed that I interrupted their vacation anyways.

Naraku was still out there, I had sent out Koga and Miroku to do some investigation and get a search warrant of his properties. There had to be some clue as to where the scum bag was hiding and hope I got to him first before Sesshomaru did. I shuddered to think of the cleanup I would have to do if my brother got his claws in the spider demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Sesshomaru POV~**

There was a persistent beeping sound that was really starting to make me go crazy. I wanted nothing more than to slash it with my claws.

"Sesshoamru?"

I frowned. I knew that voice.

Opening my eyes I frowned at the white ceiling then looked to my right and saw my brother looking at me with a worried expression.

I looked around and took note that I was in a hospital room.

Hospital….

Kagome!

I sat up abruptly making InuYasha get up from the chair he was in and called out a "Whoa there!" as he tried to get me to lay back down but I was past being understanding, my mind set on one thing.

Kagome was nowhere to be seen. What happened to her? Did she die after all or did I dream that?

I looked down at the IV and snarled at it pulling it out of my arm muttering 'foolish' under my breath.

"Sesshomaru chill! What the hell do you think you're doing?" said InuYasha as he franticly tried to reach for the nurse call button but I caught him by his neck pull him close to my face and snarled at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said feeling demon urging to find her, to find the woman who I wanted to claim as my own "Where is she? And if you tell me the morgue I will rip out throat"

I was beyond comprehension, past formalities and trying to be nice. I wanted Kagome and I wanted her _now._

InuYasha coughed when he wheezed "She's fine"

I let him go then looked down at myself and curled my lip in disgust "Where is she? And how long have I've been out? By the way my skin has healed I would say at least two days"

"Yeah, it's been two days, it's Saturday around 7pm and she's being kept in the intensive care unit….she fell into a coma but she's alive"

I didn't notice when my hand griped the fabric of my hospital gown where my heart is at struggling to breathe.

A coma.

I closed my eyes and forced my beast down, she was alive and that was all that mattered for the moment.

"Bring me some clothing" I commanded.

"Already ahead of you" said InuYasha holding up one of my duffel bags "I knew you wouldn't want to be here"

I eyed InuYasha, noticing his haggard state for the first time then realized that he had been sitting in a chair next to my bed.

I frowned at my little brother "You….were worried?" I asked "why?"

I saw him shrug "You should have seen the way you looked when you got out of the elevator…..you where bleeding everywhere, parts of your flesh was missing, some of it so burned it was black with a frantic look in your eyes…I've never seen you like that. We may not be the closest but we're still pack and you're my blood brother"

I never realized that InuYasha felt that way about our bond….well not since he was a teenager at least. When InuYasha was younger he got involved with a rebel group of half demons who fed him utter nonsense about pure blood youkai and hanyous, telling him the horrible history between the two species. When I learned about it I told our father and he forbid him from associating that that group but the damage had been done already. Our relationship was never the same after that but before he got brainwashed I had been a superhero in my brother's eyes. I could still remember him when he had been four years old running up to me, begging me to change into my Inu form so that I could give him rides.

I took the bag from him "I appreciate it InuYasha" I said then walked into the bathroom and changed into some dark jeans and a cream sweater along with some black boots. I gave the outfit a scoff then stepped out.

"Is this your way of telling me that I need to dress more casually?" I said throwing the hospital gown in the trash.

InuYasha smirked "I don't think I remember the last time you wore jeans, hell…I was surprise to find them in your closet to begin with"

"Hn" I said then walked out of the hospital room and headed to the ICU floor "How bad is she?" I asked him as we rode in the elevator.

He sighed "Pretty bad…..we didn't know how bad her heart was until the doctors told the family. It's detraining at a steady pace. The medicine she is taking is still too new and she hasn't been taking it for very long to know if it's helping or not. They did some surgery on her and they managed to fix and repair some of her major arteries but then she fell in a coma…..we haven't had word since then"

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw; I would not rest until I had my own team of physicians take a look at her and see if there was something else that could be done.

"Can I ask you something Sesshomaru?"

"What?" I said distractively while I headed in the way her scent was coming from.

"Why do you care so much?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at InuYasha who was frowning at me.

"Why do you ask? Is it not a formality to at least see how the girl is? I did free her from the clutches of a madman then watched her die in my arms" I shuddered inwardly, I still couldn't get the image of Kagome's beautiful face frozen in death "Of course I would want to at least check in on her"

"Oh" he said but didn't say anything….which was unusual for him.

I decided I would figure that out later, the only thing I cared to see was Kagome and to confirm that she, indeed was still among the living.

I have never tasted fear. It was a flavor in which was foreign to me. I feared no one, for no one could match my own power. My bloodline was old and ancient; power was something that I breathed in daily. I was one of the very few remaining DaiYoukai. I walked among man utterly bored and regarded this world with nothing but disdain…until one tiny human woman changed that.

I did not need of anything and yet I needed her. I did not pine for affection and yet my demon whimpered for a sample of her warmth and love. I saw the world and yet was not able to see its beauty until she smiled. For the first time in a very long time colors where vibrant again, there was music in the sound of wind passing through the trees and it was all thanks to one woman who was more fragile than a tender flower in the dread of winter.

I growled low in my throat. No…I was strong enough for the both of us. If strength is what she needed, it will mine that she will have. If she needed blood it will mine that will give her life. My powers were unlimited and my will was unquestioned. If she was that tender flower then I will be the sun and give her life.

I came to her room and saw my brother's wench along with who I assumed was Kagome's mother. Then my eyes fell on her, my angel…my salvation against the darkness in my heart and the lonely years ahead of me.

I didn't acknowledge anyone in the room, my entire being focused on the petite form lying so still on a hospital bed while different machines beeped around her.

"Kagome" I didn't even notice that I had whispered her name but crossed the room. I heard someone talking but I ignored them my only thought was to touch her, to breathe in her sweet scent and call her back to me. I reached her side and took her hand and pulled it up to my face and sighed softly.

I drank in her face and inhaled her scent greedily, confirming that she was still alive. She didn't die after all…she didn't leave me. Breathing out a small shaky sigh then growled low for her. I leaned in so that I could nuzzle her cheek, ignoring the people I the room.

"Wake up my beauty" I whispered into her ear "I know you can hear me Kagome" I moved my hand to caress her check "I need you to open those pretty eyes for me and prove to me that I did not watch you die in my arms"

The only sound I heard was those damn machines.

I growled low in my throat and nuzzled her again "Open your eyes Kagome or I will be upset with you for letting me taste what true fear feels like" I reached out to her with my youkai, coating her in my scent and warmth forcing her to waking up, to respond.

There was a pitched beep, and then I heard her moan ever so gently. She scrunched her face adorably for a second before she lifted her eyes ever so slightly. Her thick lashes moved like butterfly wings against pale skin tempting me to kiss them.

I looked up and saw her mother on the other side of the hospital bed and I had to squash down my instinct to snarl at her. I didn't want anyone near her while she lay so fragile and broken; the need to protect her was rising strong within me until I closed my eyes before she saw the red bleeding into them.

"Sesshomaru?"

Her voice soothed my beast and calmed my killing urge more effectively than any heady alcohol could have. I reopened my eyes and saw her looking at me with concern and worry.

"What happened?" she said weakly then looked over to her mother "Mom"

"Oh honey….why didn't you tell us?" said the older woman while tears ran down her face. I wanted to tell the woman that now was not the time to make her feel guilty but I held back and allowed Kagome to handle her mother her way.

"I'm sorry mom" she said, her voice still sounding too weak for my liking "I didn't want anyone to worry…..I wanted to wait until my trial period with this new medicine was over and see the results before I told anyone. It was my choice mom" she then turned and looked at me.

"You took a hundred years out of my life" I said in a dry tone in which she gave me a sweet crooked smile.

"Would I be forgiven if I said that I was sorry?" she said softly.

"I will have to think about it" I said making her mother and Kikyo look at me like I lost my mind but Kagome of course knew that I was only joking around. I didn't know how to be funny but I knew that Kagome saw the amusement in my eyes.

"I'm sure" she said then frowned "I had the strangest dream, what happened? I'm so thirsty"

I reached over to the hospital tray and poured her a glass of ice water then put a straw in it. When she tried to take it from me I gave her a stern look then moved her hospital bed so that she was semi sitting up then with the glass still in my hand urged her to drink from the straw.

"I need a few moments alone with her" I said then put the glass down once she was done.

"For what?" said Kikyo crossing her arms to her chest "I would have thought you'd be on your way by now. You're out of the damn elevator and Kagome is no longer a burden for you"

I snarled softly at her "I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you"

I felt Kagome's hand land on my hand calming me down a bit. I grasped it and looked at her.

"Don't fight please" she said then looked at her cousin "Can I have a few minutes with him alone please?

Kikyo glared at me before moving to give Kagome a hug "I'll be right outside okay Kaggie"

"Okay…thank you Kiki"

Kikyo moved away and took InuYasha's hand headed outside.

Her mother walked up to me "Please pardon Kikyo…..she's been worried"

"I understand" I said before she walked out leaving me alone with her.

I didn't say anything, just waited until they left.

Once we were alone I moved to sit on her bed and looked at her, lost myself in her innocent azure eyes that regarded me with worry. She had been the one to die and yet she was worried about me.

"You look alright" she said running a hand over my arm closest to her "You don't look burned. I was so worried that you would be injured"

"How can you be worried for me when you're the one who died in my arms" I said leaning in and touched my forehead with hers "Damn it…..you died Kagome and for once….I felt powerless. Don't ever do that to me" I breathed out before giving into my screaming demon and kissed her.

She stiffened in surprise before she sighed and kissed me back. Her sweet peaches and cream scent swirled around me, attraction, honest affection and desire colored her natural scent.

Cupping her face I licked her lips begging for entrance, the need to taste her was strong, stronger than any desire I have ever felt. The first brush of our tongues ignited a fire within both of us; I moaned low and deepen the kiss needing the closeness of her body.

I heard a nurse approaching the room so reluctantly I broke the kiss only to kiss her nose softly.

"Wow" she breathed out "be still my heart" she said with a small laugh.

I smiled at her and caressed her cheek when the nurse came in. I was getting ready to get up when she laughed.

"No need to get up on my behalf, I'm just making sure her vitals are stable and she has her fluids" she said going to her clip board and check things on it then when to check on Kagome "Glad to see your awake and doing well. The doctor will be right in and check in on you" she then turned to me "You can stay with your wife as long as you like" she said to me surprising me then walked out.

"Did she just call me your wife?" said Kagome frowning.

"I seems so" I said then rolled the word around in my head as I looked at her and found it pleasing "We can always correct her next time but for now leave it be"

She nodded blushing like crazy making her look so young and adorable that I couldn't help myself from taking her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What did you want to talk about Sesshomaru?" she said "Did they catch the man responsible?"

"No and I will deal with that nuisance in due time" I said growling low "What I wanted to talk to you about is that I have a team of physicians that I would like to come in and do some tests and get a second opinion regarding your condition"

Kagome grimaced "More tests? I already had a second opinion Sesshomaru…..the results will be the same"

"Then I will have a third, a forth and a fifth opinion if necessary Kagome. There has to be something that can be done"

She smiled softly "I'm happy that you care and believe me, I am more than flattered by your attention but….I don't want to get attached to someone and then have them watch me die. It's not fair and I have made peace with my condition and accepted that I will not live long enough to get married and have children" tears started to form in her eyes making it hard to breathe "I don't want to start cursing the gods"

"Then don't give up" I growled out at her "Allow me to find every possible solution before you submit"

She smiled and nodded to me "If you really want to, I won't mind if you have your doctors look at me, though I don't know why you care so much"

I leaned forward and nuzzled neck and gave it a soft kiss "Did my kiss not enlighten you to my intentions? I want you to give us an opportunity, to see if this chemistry between us will blossom into something stronger. Will you give us that chance?"

She smiled sweetly at me, her hand caressing my cheek "Yes. Those days that I have spent with you alone in that elevator gave me an insight of the kind of man you are….and I think I would love to see how far we can take this"

Kissing her hand, I knew somehow that this was just going to be the start of something far more powerful that she had in mind.

0

0

It was a month before Kagome had been allowed to leave the hospital. I had my team of physicians take some tests only to find out that indeed Kagome's heart condition fragile but my doctors did find a silver lining. The medication she was on was helping her out if she took it regularly; it was slowly repairing some of the damage done to her heart.

"Will she heal?" I asked the head doctor

"It is possible Mr. Taisho but it is very crucial that she remained as calm and serene as possible in order for the medication to work like it's supposed to. Meaning no emotional stress, no high adrenaline rushes and no near death experiences"

"In other word keep her as happy as possible?" I said thoughtfully.

"Yes" said his doctor then handed me a small white medical box "Here, just in case. Keep it refrigerated"

Frowning I took the box and looked inside of it.

"If for some reason she is gets hysterical, overly emotional or experiences a fright she will need to be sedated. I don't want her to overdo it and in respect to her relationship with yourself..." he said sighing "She can still be sexually active just please give her time between each climax to give her heart a chance to rest before resuming"

I growled low in my throat but thanked the gods that Kagome was not present for this conversation; she would have been as red as a tomato. I almost smiled at the picture.

"And if a pregnancy occurs then it is very important that she be placed on bed rest and get in contact me as soon as possible so that we can design a birthing plan for her"

I nodded and shook his hand then he handed me her discharge papers.

I headed to the private hospital room that has been Kagome's home for the past month and entered to find Kikyo and InuYasha joking around with her. Her soft melodic laughter reaching my sensitive ears and made my heart soften.

She turned and looked at me, her eyes bright and radiant that mirrored the smile she gave me.

"Sessh, I thought you weren't coming until later on today" she said scooting over on the bed to make room for me. I didn't like to sit on the hospital chairs I much rather preferred the nearness of her body so I made it a habit of sitting next to her.

"I wanted to surprise you" I said kissing the top of her head and pulled her next to me then looked at my brother "Any updates on Naraku?"

"No, it's like the slimy bastard disappeared" said InuYasha taking the orange jello on the food tray and opened it. I snarled at him, he looked at me perplexed as to what he did.

"What?!" he said

"Why are you eating her food?" I bit out "That is for Kagome"

"Sessh….it's fine he can have it. I hate orange jello….it's disgusting" said Kagome making Kikyo winkle her nose "yeah, I don't know why you like that crap baby" she said looking at InuYasha inhale the desert then shrugged.

"Its food" he said as a means of explanation.

InuYasha tried to reach for the pudding but Kagome whacked his hand away and took the chocolate desert "That is mine, thank you very much" she said taking a spoon full and placed it in to her mouth. I chuckled softly, she looked at me and took a bit of it and fed it to me. I wasn't a fan of sweets but if she wanted to feed me some then I would not deny her.

"Watching you two is just so fuckin weird" said InuYasha shaking his head "I never would have thought Sesshomaru had a weak spot for the sweet and innocent type"

Kagome blushed making Kikyo laugh "Can you blame him" she said gloating "My cousin is just too adorable to ignore. I remembered our school days! You had a line of boys just waiting for a chance to get near you"

"Oh shush, you're exaggerating" said Kagome with a laugh. I looked down at her and knew that it was no exaggeration and I thanked the gods that I was going to be the one to win her heart.

**~2 Weeks later~**

"Where are you taking me?" said Kagome with a laugh while she tried to take off her blindfold but I pulled her hand away and kissed it.

"It's a surprise I told you" enjoying her musical laughter as she leaned against me. I knew how much she loved the forest and I hope to make this night special for her. I wanted her; the sexual tension between us was unbearable now. Every time we touched it would send us both into a heightened state of mind, painfully aware of one another.

I was still cautious of Naraku still being at large with no leads. I myself searched for that retch but it seemed like he was a master of masking his aura and scent making me uneasy. I knew that I had to keep close watch of Kagome now more than ever. Word of our relationship has no doubt reached his ears by now since I didn't make it a point to try and hide it.

Kagome understands why I was so paranoid of her which helped with her protection. She had told me she didn't want to give up teaching, even if it was for her own safety. She loved working with children so I did the next best thing. I had bodyguards' stationed at the school to watch over her and make sure she was kept safe.

I didn't know what I would do if she was ever taken away from me. She has turned into such a vital part of my future that if she were to be taken away, no doubt I would either choose to follow her or end up going mad and have my youkai create a path of destruction until I was put down. I caressed her face softly then leaned down and captured those plump sweet deep mauve lips that where calling out to me.

When I pulled away she let out a shaky breath, I could tell that she was as turned on as I was which ignited my blood further. She wore a black and blue strapless cocktail dress that came mid-thigh showcasing those sinful lush curves that could make a dead man stir. Her long silky ebony tresses where curled and left loose luring my hand to touch them constantly.

God I wanted kiss her creamy pale skin but I would wait until we were completely alone.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the limo stopped and I pulled her out. She frowned turning her face up the night sky.

"I smell…..pine trees and hear owls" she said confused "where are we?"

"Come back in two days" I said to the driver then went to take her waist and led her to the large cabin nestled in the middle of the forest.

Once I opened the door I lifted her up earning me a small yelp then a laugh. She held on to my shoulders as I closed the door with my foot then proceeded to walk in to the dark house and up the stairs until I reached the master bedroom then put her down by the balcony. I opened the double French door and pulled to me and turned her around so that when I took off the blind fold she would come face to face with a low full moon that seemed to be touching a mountain top it was a breathtaking view.

"Okay…now you can see" whispered into her ear and took off her blind fold. She blinked a few times then looked up and gasped.

"Oh my…..Sesshomaru…..this is….wow" she whispered in shock as she looked at the moon in awe "it looks so close"

I didn't say anything as I brushed her hair to the side and then slowly kissed her shoulder while my hands found the zipper to her dress. I heard her take a sharp breath, before she melted in to my arms.

"Sessh?" she said softly.

"Be mine tonight Kagome" said whispered into her ear, my hands caressing her arms then pulled on her dress a bit until she pooled at her feet "give yourself to me and belong to only me….just as I will always be yours"

I couldn't stop my hands from stroking the soft skin of her hips and waist, dear gods she had to have the most incredible skin I have ever touched. My mouth kissed and tasted the delicate skin of her neck shoulder, nibbling and licking until I felt her tremble and her scent spike.

"Yes" she breathed out before she turned in my arms and shyly pulled my shirt out of pants then started to unbutton it until it fell from my body. Next she moved to the muscle shirt and pulled it off until I was bare chested in front of her. Her small hands moved to touch my hard skin making a soft growl emanate from my throat. She leaned in and softly kissed my skin then nuzzled me looking like she was getting drunk off of my scent. Her hands moved to my belt and pants finding it a little difficult to take them off due to the massive erection I had now thanks to that sinful mouth of hers.

Lifting her up I moved and placed her in the middle of the king size bed leaving the doors open to the forest knowing that we were the only two out here. This was our personal heaven.

Our mouths sought out each other in desperation, seeking out taste and touch. I murmured her name softly then bent my head to the softness of her throat and inhaled deeply. There was nowhere she could go that I wouldn't be able to find her. Kagome was literally my heart and soul. Without her there was no reason for anything, I knew this now. I would be damned if I went back to the cold, lonely existence before she came into my life.

I fastened my mouth to hers again, hot, demanding and hungry sweeping her up in a world where there was only the two of us. I touched her everywhere, making her squirm and breath out my name sweetly. I moved down her small curvy figure seeking out her prefect full breasts and took my time worshiping each one, pulling one in my mouth, licking and gently suckling causing her to shudder under me. Only then did I move further down her body making sure she couldn't think of anything else other than me. I wanted to surround her in my scent, have her crave my touch and mine alone. I was a very possessive man and even more so where my fragile little human was concern. My angel, my love and my life.

I parted her legs slowly taking my time in lavishing those legs in kisses and nibbles until she held her legs open for me, a clear invitation that I could not refused.

"Your scent drives me crazy angel" I breathed out before I gave her pink moist folds a long sensual lick that caused her to cry out in pleasure. I growled, pleased on how responsive she was to my touch before I returned to her body and continued to make her scream in ecstasy. Every flick of my tongue against those bundles of nerves brought her closer and closer to that edge she so urgently needed. It was only when she was so hopelessly lost did I give her what she needed and stroked that nub ruthlessly until she convulsed and yelled out my name to the darkness around us.

I surged forward and in one hard and skillful thrust I buried myself deep in her taking her cry from her mouth as I kissed her thoroughly. Her nails drug into my shoulders as her legs wrapped round my waist, holding me to her as she slowly relaxed and accepted my length inside of her.

Dear gods in heavens, she was so hot and tight enveloping me in her silken core that I could feel my demon struggling within me, I groan then hissed.

"Oh gods…you're so tight my love" I breathed out then slowly pulled out then grinded myself back inside of her.

"You're too big Sessh….." she whimpered but when I stated to thrust slowly I watched in satisfaction when her eyes rolled to the back of her head "harder….faster…" she breathed out after a few minutes. She was exquisite, shy, kind and gentle for the rest of the world to see but here in this bedroom she was passion, fire and liquid heat. I growled as I plunge deeper and faster in to her warmth feeling her cleanse me of the darkness that had lived in my soul for years. Her light was finding all of the missing pieces of myself and filling in the gaps completing me until she was all I could feel.

"Come for me angel, let me feel you come apart in my arms" I whispered darkly in her neck then moved faster and faster until she clutched on me to and breathed out my name in broken sobs of pleasure as she climaxed. It was only then that I allowed my control to slip and I howled out my release sending jets of my seed into her body, coating her insides with my scent, claiming her thoroughly as my intended. I did not care about using protection with her and I knew she couldn't take any birth control with her medication. If she became pregnant then I would be overjoyed on having children with her.

I held her in my arms, growling low in my throat, my beast sated and content that we had our chosen female tucked safely in our arms.

She sighed then gave my chest a small kiss moving up to the underside of my chin.

"If you keep doing that angel you're gonna find yourself being ravished again" I murmured savoring the feel of her sweet lips.

She chuckled softy her small hands caressing my face "Sessh?"

I looked down at her, stunned at how expressive and open her ocean blue eyes looked. I felt like I could drown in them, the look she was giving me was making my heart beat faster.

"Yes?"

She gave me a soft smile "I love you"

I stopped breathing for a full minute; I was incapable of anything else for a while. When her words finally clicked in my head I pulled her into my arms, incasing her, surrounding her with myself never wanting to let go.

"Again…..tell me again" I breathed out against her neck. Her arms cradled my neck and head, holding me to her "I love you Sesshomaru" she said softy. I felt my body shiver slightly with the intensity that those words caused within me.

"And I you my little one" I said kissing the spot on her neck where my mating mark would go "Move in with me Kagome" I said.

She giggled "You've been trying to get me to move in with you ever since I left the hospital Sessh"

"And you remain stubborn and refuse me" I said all but pouting inwardly.

She sighed caressing my face tenderly "I'm afraid of ruining things if we move to fast. I have seen it happen and I am scared for that to happen to us. I swore to myself that I would not fall in love while my health was so fragile but you managed to break down my barriers and now that I have you…..I'm afraid to let go"

I held her tighter against my body "Then don't, you never have to let go angel. Perhaps you don't yet understand the way things work with youkai, more specifically Inuyoukai. Once our inner demons find a female that we want to mate with it that is it, we will forever be loyal and faithful to only her. You are that female"

"Your demon makes that choice? What does that mean?" she said a small frown on her face.

"Our demons are the baser side of ourselves. I am Inu, and as such my inner beast thinks more in the way a canine would and in turn mate like one would. Though InuYasha and I are considered to be dog demons we behave more like our cousins the fox and wolf because we mate for life"

I watched her blue eyes widen in surprise at my revelation then melt. The rest of night was spent exploring each other's bodies as I introduced Kagome into the world of intimacy, teaching her body the many different ways it could receive pleasure…..as long as it was only from me. I at some point in the night I even allowed her to climb on top of me so that she could slowly ride me. Dear gods, I have never allowed a female the dominate position but seeing Kagome's sweet flushed face above as her hips moved against my own had to be the most erotic thing I have been experienced.

It was almost sunrise when she finally fell into an exhausted sleep among the tangled sheets and pillows. I gazed down at her, admiring the way her dark curled hair fanned out around the bed and the way her pale dewy skin seem to almost glow in the light of early dawn. She was now mine, every single aspect of her was mine to hold and safeguard and in turn I will always belong to her.

I looked out of the double doors, watching the sun peek out of the mountains thinking about how I needed to put more effort into finding Naraku. I knew the spider demon was not going to just let me live my life in peace. No, the pest was just waiting and buying his time, hoping for an opportunity to strike me where it would mortally kill me. Taking Kagome away from me will do just that. I looked down at my soon to be mate and reached over to caress her soft as rose petal skin and smiled when she sigh in her sleep. Even asleep she responded to my touch, our bond was growing.

I knew I had to keep her safe; there was no other opinion, no alternatives and no room for compromises. I would never give her up, I could not. She alone held my soul in the small fragile hands. If she were ever to parish then may the gods have mercy on this land because I will have none.

Drawing the curtains of the four poster bed I lay down and pulled her petite form into my own and curled myself around her gathering the soft down comforter to make sure she would not be cold. I took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent and closed my eyes feeling at peace that I had her safely in my arms.

'Where she will remain if I have any say in it' I thought to myself then yawned allowing my body to rest and regain strength….we still had 2 days here after all.

**~6 months later~ **

I put my paperwork down and glared at the woman who entered my office without an announcement.

"Don't you give me that look you ungrateful pup" sniffed my mother at me.

"Why are you here mother" I said with a sigh pinching the bridge of nose feeling a headache forming. It wasn't like I hated my mother but she was a force of nature that left destruction and chaos where ever she went.

"I'm here because I want to know why you have not brought over your intended so that I can meet her" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am saving her from being traumatized" I replied to her dryly going back to the document I had in my hand.

"Now really Sesshomaru, I raised you better than to be disrespectful of your elders" she chided me then moved to sit in a chair "I want to meet her, I hear she is lovely"

"She is" I replied not glancing at her.

"Then why all the secrecy? You don't honestly believe that I will drive her away now do you?" she said with a little laugh that made the hair in the back of my neck stand on end. The woman was pure evil.

I was about to tell her exactly what I thought about her meeting my intended when the gods decided they hated me today and sent Kagome to give me a 'surprise' visit at my office.

Though it wasn't really a surprise she was here…I just forgot I had asked her to come over two hours ago. I knew she had an early release day from the school she taught and I wanted to see her desperately, wanting to bury myself in her body rather than the paperwork I had on my desk.

I glowed at my mother sourly. Now I had to deal with my nosey mother when I much rather be enjoying my sweet mate's lips and lush little body. Ever since the day she gave herself to me my demon has been after her like bees to nectar. I was terribly addicted, and I knew it. I couldn't go a day….or a few hours without having to at least kiss her, or taste her one form or another. Lately she has been asking that we be more careful since she asked the doctor about chances of being pregnant while being on the medication. She was afraid of how the pup will react to so much medicine in her blood system.

I already had that chat with the doctor who was monitoring her heart condition and asked him what would be the side effects. He had reassured me that there are none, so I while I respected Kagome's wish to wait…..I wasn't being exactly careful per se.

As soon as Kagome stepped into my office she froze "Oh…I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know you had a company" she said to me then looked at my mother "Do excuse me"

"Nonsense!" said my mother standing up and walked up to Kagome taking her arm and pulled her into my office "I was just telling my dear Maru how sad I was that he has not introduced me!" said my mother making me groan "I mean really! Five month of pregnancy with the most horrid heartburn along with five hours in labor just to bring him into this world…..you would think he'll treat his mother better"

"Mother….."I said in a menacing voice.

Kagome looked at me then my mother "I….didn't even know your mother was still around" she said in a strained voice before she looked at me, her expression was dejected and hurt "You….didn't want me to meet your mom? Why? Are you ashamed that I'm human?" she said.

I was horrified that she would even think that but my mother cut in before I could do any damage control.

"I wouldn't put it past him" she said patting her hand before letting her go and sat down again "He's had an abnormal dislike for your kind...not that I condone his behavior mind you but he's not the most sensitive of men my dear and can be rather cruel at times"

"Mother!" I snapped standing up going around my desk ignoring the woman who made this mess in the first place as I tried to reach out for Kagome.

Kagome took a step back making my heart squeeze uncomfortably. She has never denied me the right to touch her in over six months and the fact that she was doing it now made my demon whine painfully.

"I am not ashamed of you or us angel" I said to her looking down at her. Her eyes where down casted while her hands where in small fists.

"Then why keep me a secret from your own mother?" she snapped back at me.

I knew from experience that while Kagome was the sweetest, kindest and most forgiving person I have ever met, I also knew that she had a temper that could rival a full blooded demon.

Her eyes flashed a stormy hue of blue, reminding me of the ocean in the midst of a hurricane. But just as swiftly as that storm came…it left.

She closed her eyes and sighed, when she reopened them the look she gave me made my heart clench even further. Sorrow was etched so strongly in her face that I could feel my soul recoil. She turned to my mother and gave her a soft smile.

"Regardless of the circumstances, I am pleased to meet you" she said to my mother in such a sweet voice that I could see my own mother getting ensnarled in her charm.

My mother stood up and took her hands patting them affectionately "Mine as well my dear, we must do lunch sometime and get to know each other"

I watched as Kagome's eyes remained a bit on the lifeless side which frightened me.

"Of course" she said then looked over at me "I have to go now…..I will talk to you later" she said biting her lip then looked to my mother again "It was a pleasure Mrs. Tashio" before she turned and walked out of my office.

I didn't like the look she gave me…it made me anxious and paranoid. She was not supposed to have any strong emotional outbursts, it was dangerous for her.

"You are a fool" said my mother glaring at me "It was clear that you hurt her feelings and yet you do nothing" she said then rolled her eyes "I swear you are your father's son"

I looked at my mother, frowning in confusion. She didn't mind that my intended was a human?

My mother rose her eyebrows at me "Well….what are you waiting for? In invitation? Go! Go and make sure she doesn't come up with her own conclusions because then it will only make things harder for the two of you"

"You don't care that she's human then?" I asked just to make sure I understood her motivations.

Kimi let out a frustrated growl "I don't hate humans…..I just hate Izayoi. She was a sneaky, conniving little tramp who did not have any respect for the boundaries of a marriage. Out of all the men in the world she just _had_ to go after one who already had a wife and child. She was a homewrecker plain and simple. Kagome on the other hand is a lovely and kind woman and I can see she makes you happy Maru. Now go and make up with you little human, I'm sure she must be terribly sad"

I didn't wait for any more encouragement and exit my office and followed Kagome's scent until it lead me not outside, but an empty office. Frowning I approached the office and froze. I could hear her labored breathing as she struggled to take in much needed oxygen. I opened to door and found her sitting on a chair with her emergency inhaler in her hand.

Alarm and anxiety coursed strongly in my veins. Closing the office door, making sure to lock it, I crossed the office and kneeled at her feet so that I could gaze into her eyes. My hands moved over her, touching and caressing her needing to make sure she was alright…..needing to feel her after being pushed away a few moments ago.

"What's wrong angel?" I said pushing some of her silky black hair away from her pretty little face. It always amazed me just how much seeing her innocent features made my demon feel at peace.

"I'm okay…..just some trouble breathing" she murmured then looked at me "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright…and to apologize" I said knowing that I if I wanted a long and happy life with her by my side then I had to accept the fact that there will be days that my ego and pride had to be placed in second and her in first.

"You have nothing to apologize for Sessh" she said giving me a small smile "We have not been dating all that long anyways and I realize that it was silly of me to get all upset. I was just thinking of heading back to your office to apologize to you for acting like a spoiled child"

I cupped her face in my large hands and leaned up to kiss her senseless for a bit before pulling back so I could look at her straight in the eyes.

"Don't apologize to me. To tell you the truth I was waiting until after we are mated to introduce you to my mother whom I thought had an aversion to humans. Turns out she just didn't like the hussy who broke up her marriage. Furthermore, I told you the night we made love for the first time" I pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck winning me shiver from her "I am yours just as you are mine"

She gave a small laugh shaking her head "How do you always manage to make my heart feel so calm with just a few words?"

Growling I pulled her to me and slanted my mouth over those soft plump lips that beckoned to be kissed. Oh how the mighty have truly fallen, I thought when I growled like a content puppy when she moved to kiss the markings on my face then travel down to my throat.

I could feel her smile against my skin "I'm sorry for doubting you" she said softly leaning back to look at me.

"I said you don't need to apologize. I know that we have not been together for very long angel, but like I have said, things are different for a demon"

She nodded "I have to keep that in mind. So…why did you ask me to come over anyways?"

I gave her a dark chuckle then pulled her up from the chair she was sitting on so pull her flush against my body giving her an opportunity to feel what I wanted from her. I smirked when she let out a surprised gasp. Even though we have an incredible intimate relationship I found it charming that she was still so shy when I let her know exactly what she did to me.

"I had hoped to keep you in my office for quite some time love before my mother so rudely came in unannounced" I said earning me a small grin from her.

"You are so horrible Sessh" she said shaking her head "and speaking of which…I would feel better if you at least made an effort and _attempt_ to start wearing condoms"

I growled low in my throat "We have had this discussion before angel. I refuse to wear those things with you besides we have been managing just fine using natural birth control methods"

"But you have to know that they are not guaranteed Sessh. I'm gonna end up getting pregnant one of these days, especially since you seem determined to attack me most everyday"

I smirked but thought it was safe not to say anything. I leaned down and started to nibble on her neck.

"Move in with me" I said holding her to me.

She laughed; her sound was so light and carefree, harmonious and completely beautiful to my sensitive ears.

"I think that question of yours has become our relationships' own private joke… you do know that right?"

"You are wounding my male ego love" I said sourly against her skin "It is a genuine request that you deem fit to decline me"

"Perhaps one day I will answer yes Mr. Taisho…..maybe one day" she said slyly making me groan and her laugh.

**~Kagome POV~ 2 Months Later~**

Gods what a day!

Opening the door to my small apartment I closed it and sighed wearily. Then looked down at my ruined yellow silk shirt and sighed.

One of my students had accidently flung her paint brush at me when she spotted a bumble bee hovering hear her and the poor little girl freaked out. Then the air conditioner had gone out in my classroom leaving the room hot and humid and on top of everything else, one of my students did not react the heat so well and threw up in classroom.

Over all…..not a good day and I wanted nothing more than to take a nice long shower then sit down on my couch with some ice cream and just vegetate for a bit. Sesshomaru has been out of town with his father for a business negotiation and wouldn't be back until tomorrow the earliest. I miss him but I also view this as some much needed separation to reflect and think about the strength of our relationship.

I knew I loved him…more than I have ever loved someone before but I was worried about the circumstance that brought us together. If we would have met on the street as just normal people, would he have given me the time of day? I wasn't the most experienced when it came to relationships and being in one with him was like getting swept up in a storm, intense and all consuming.

Plus when it came to matters of the heart I was a little scared. He's been asking me to move in with him since the day I got out of the hospital the last time and has not wavered by asking me every day. It wasn't that I didn't want to live with him, I was just afraid of what will happen once we did move in. Would he find me boring and regret being with me? I shook my head, when did I become so insecure?

No, I will not doubt him, I thought firmly. Sesshomaru was not the type of man to throw his feelings casually around. If he says that he loves me then why would I doubt him?

I stepped in hot spray and let out a breath of relief. As I scrubbed myself I couldn't help but think of Sessh and of what we would be doing if he were here now. I blushed, my body tingling, yearning for his touch now. As I turned off the water and dried myself I chuckled a bit. If he came home tomorrow then chances of my leaving this apartment or bed for that matter looked rather bleak. The man had an insatiable sexual appetite. Not that I minded, only he was able to turn on that hidden switch in my body that made me wonton for only him. I was ruined for all other men; no other would ever be able to make me what he did.

I slipped on some black yoga pants and a blue cotton shirt but left my hair down wanting it to dry. Walking in to my small kitchen I grabbed my Haagen Dazs cookie dough and sat on my large comfy grey couch turning on the television to the HGTV network.

With my feet up I pull my throw blanket on my lap and enjoyed watching a home remodeling wondering what it must be like to have a house rather than an apartment to live in.

After some time I started having the funny feeling I was being watched. Frowning I looked around my living room not seeing anything but the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Night at fallen and I had not bothered turning on any lights leaving the living room illuminated by the television but that was it, the rest of my apartment was pitch black. I looked over at my balcony but I didn't see anything unusual….until a streak of lighting lit up the night.

A pair of red eyes regarded me with malice while the owner was shrouded by his black cloak.

My heart thumped painfully in my chest making me gasp. I shot up and started to run to my front door but I never made it.

With one hand he covered my mouth while he held on my arms with his other arm. I cursed myself for not locking my balcony doors thinking who in their right mind would break in when I was 5 stories above the floor….I did not take demons into account. Now that was proving to be my greatest mistake.

"Shhhh…" he whispered into my ear making me whimper a bit. Tears flooded my eyes, I knew who this was. This was the lunatic that was after Sesshomaru "No need for a struggle, it's hopeless anyways. Now be a good girl and don't scream, if you do" he moved his hand from my mouth to grab on to my neck, his claws digging into my skin making me wince.

I was trying my hardest not to panic, to keep my heart from over working it's self but I could still feel myself struggling to breathe. The room started to spin as my heart started to beat erratically.

"Now now….. we can't have any of that" he said before I felt a prick on my neck "Can't have you dying just yet my little bird"

My head felt loopy and woozy, my body went numb and limp against him "Wha….what…did….you….give.." I was struggling to speak. I felt myself being lifted then carried to the balcony.

"I gave you a dose of my miasma, my venom" he said, I could feel his tongue lick the spot where he injected my neck repulsing me. He chuckled darkly "I can see why he covets you so much, you truly are a remarkable and delectable human woman"

I glared wanting nothing more than to get away from this monster.

He laughed "Oh I can see the repulsion in your eyes, no matter…soon you will crave my touch not his. I will make you mine and watch him suffer as he watches the love of his life being taken by another man"

"I..will…never…" I struggled to find the words to tell him to fuck off but whatever he gave me was paralyzing me.

He stood outside of my balcony getting ready to jump when a loud growl caught my attention. With an oath he dropped me; I grimaced in pain when my head and hip hit the tile floor hard.

"Kagome!"

I knew that voice but I couldn't get my head up, I just wanted to sleep. My body was feeling lethargic and numb.

I could feel strong arms lifting me up then moved me so that I was on the couch. InuYasha slapped my cheek lightly "Hey...no! Don't fall asleep Kagome. Stay with me" he ordered me "Base I need an ambulance and EMT sent over to 515 N. Pebble Rd. Apartment 12 right away, we have a possible heart failure and an attempt kidnapping"

I could hear static then a "10-40, call sent to local emergency facilities eta is less than 2 minutes"

"Help is coming Kaggie….keep your eyes on me" he said patting my cheek "What did he give you?"

"Mi….miasma" I whispered hoarsely.

"Shit" I heard him curse "Look at me sweetie….look at me" he ordered. I frowned; not noticing that I had my eyes closed "Tell me what you did today…keep talking okay? I'm gonna call Sesshomaru"

I nodded and started to struggle to keep talking.

"Sesshomaru? Yeah he tried to get to her" I heard him say "No, the ass dropped her and got away. I couldn't follow! He injected her with his miasma…yes I called for help….no they are not here yet…What the hell do you want me to do?"

I knew Sessh was going to be impossible to live with after this. Oh gods I felt so tired…so very tired.

"No no no no Kaggie….wake up…don't close your eyes" he said slapping my face again annoying the hell out of me "yeah I'm struggling to keep her awake… Her heart is beating too slow Sessh…I don't know if she's gonna…"

I didn't want to die but I had always known that it was a possibility. The idea of leaving Sesshomaru hurt more than leaving my family startling me. I loved him completely; every fiber of my heart and soul was his. If I survived this then I would do what he wanted and move in with him. Life was short, especially mine why was I holding back?

The ride to the hospital was a blur to me; InuYasha left me to go after the man who attacked me saying that Sesshomaru was on his way already. As much as I loved Sessh…..I was already whimpering at the lecture I was gonna get.

It was late noon the next day when I felt hands caress my face tenderly waking me from a peaceful dream.

"Hmm?" I blinked then let out a little yawn stretching careful of the IV in my hand. I felt my bed dip startling me for a moment. I looked at Sesshomaru and smiled but then noticed how worried and anxious his eyes looked. He looked like death warmed over.

"Hey" I said softy "I'm okay honey" I said my hand going to the front of his jacket and pulled him to me. His arms went around me while he buried his face in my neck taking deep breathes. I held on to him, my hands stocking his hair "I'm okay now"

"Never Kagome" he whispered against my skin "I never want to receive a call like that again do you understand me? Do you have any idea how much energy my father exhausted trying to reel in my demon? Not an easy thing that"

"I'm sorry Sessh" I said with a sigh. I had already mentally prepared myself for him to blow a gasket.

"No Kagome, don't say you're sorry instead tell me that you have finally realized what I have been trying to tell you and agree to come and live with me" he said pulling back and crushed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back just as hungry for him as he was for me. He always smelled and tasted so exotic and sensual, I didn't think he even had a clue as to what he did to a woman's senses. There was something so captivating about the way he let go of his inhibitions when it came to intimacy. He was raw, untamed and downright animalistic always managing to make my head spin and every single nerve and cell in my body to sing.

I had never given much thought about the difference between our two species before, had always looked at demon men much the same as human men. I could now see how foolish that had been.

Sesshomaru was like a force to be reckoned with. He breathed power and confidence making all men around him two feet in comparison. All he had to do is walk into a room and it was like people knew a prime alpha male when they saw one, he demanded respect without even muttering a word.

From the moment he decided it was me he wanted he wrapped me up in himself slowly and started to lure me into him, stealing my heart and fusing myself to him so that leaving him was impossible now.

Breaking away from him I watched to way his golden eyes flashed from red to gold a few times until they remained golden. His beast was close to the surface, the fact that I was the trigger was both awe inspiring and freighting. I was just a small human woman with a very fragile heart and the knowledge that if anything happened to me, this shockingly powerful demon would lose all sense of reason was very terrifying. How could I possibly have such a strong hold on one of the mightiest demons alive?

"Okay Sessh…..I'll move in with you" I said softly feeling myself being lured deeper and deeper into his world.

Giving me a small kiss he leaned back and gave me a genuine smile "I will have my people go to your apartment and start packing your belongings, as soon as they let you out I am taking you home…..were you should have always been" he said then stood up and took his phone out and started to make arrangements for my stuff be to packed.

I watched him as he took control of the situation and shook my head. I love him, but I also knew that he was a bit on the controlling side; his excuse was that if it was for my safety then he would do want ever was necessary to make sure I remained safe.

"I could have packed my own things Sessh" I said once he got off the phone

"I am aware of that, but I wanted your belongings brought immediately to your new home. You have always belonged there angel, it's time you took your place as the lady of my household"

I groaned closing my eyes. I knew this would happen but hearing him say it was different. How did he get me to agree with his? He didn't nudge, he didn't hint he plowed you down until you agree to his ways.

Of course I was happy to move in with him but it just always makes my head spin whenever he reverted back to his old lord days. He had told me about his days of being a demon lord of the western lands in Japan before migrating to the states. I could imagine that some habits were hard to break.

And with that thought I was suddenly a bit apprehensive….I was going to be lucky if I didn't end up pregnant before the week was out.

**~Sesshomaru POV~ 2 Weeks Later~**

It never failed to make my demon happy every time I walked into my home and Kagome's scent would greet me.

It's been two weeks since she's been living with me and I for one couldn't be happier. Now all I had to do is convince her to mate with me and I would no longer have to worry about her health issues. I have not told her what it would do to her if she mated with me, I did not want her to make the decision based on that alone. I wanted her to agree because if what she felt for me, not what I could do for her in return.

Leaving my keys and bag on the table next to the door I walked in, loosening my tie looking for my petite human. I didn't see her in the kitchen nor the living room making me wonder if she was went to visit her mother or went out to dinner with her girlfriends. I took out my phone checking to see if I had any messages from her but I didn't.

I walked into our bedroom then paused when I saw her lying on the bed asleep. She must have had a hard day at work because she still had her shoes on.

I growled low when I saw how high the hem of her dress had hiked up exposing those pale sinful legs to my view. Gently I took off her shoes messaging her feet for a bit marveling on how small they were. Her whole foot was the same length of my hand. I looked at her, drinking in her angelic sleeping face wondering what it was about her that had me so captivated. Was it her innocence? The way she could still look at a world full of hate and injustice and still find good in it? Her temper, so fiery in the way she didn't hold any fear of me or my youkai. She challenged me, didn't give in easily and didn't allow me to have my way in everything. Whatever the reason was I thanked the gods for her presence in my life.

Taking off my clothing I ever so gently pulled down the zipper to her dress and leaned in to kiss her neck.

She sighed and arched her neck giving me better access to her skin. Pulling her dress past her arms and waist I didn't waste any time in crawling in the bed with her, determined to have my fill of my mate before dinner time.

"Welcome home" she whispered softy her hands moving down my chest caressing my skin.

"I love hearing you say that" I said yanking off every last piece of clothing between us while I kissed her hard and aggressively. The dark room was laminated by the city's lights from the floor to ceiling windows. I didn't have to worry about anybody looking in since we were too high up. My penthouse over looked a park giving me a great view of the moon and stars. I loved her hard and fierce, my demon was desperate, almost yearning in the way I took her. Her voice echoed the pleasure I was giving her heightening my desire for her even further.

God I wanted to sink my fangs into that pale neck of hers and link us together for eternity but I had to control myself. I wanted to wait until she said she was ready but it was getting harder and harder to do.

I groaned as I kept plunging into her, my head swimming on how tight and hot she was. No other woman would ever satisfy me like Kagome can, my body would never want another female…..I was hers alone.

She breathed out my name in a broke sob as she peaked again for the second time tonight, her sheath tightened around me forcing my own climax.

Holding her to me I could feel my eyes bleeding red as I roar out my release, my manhood swelling to knot her to me ensuring that none of my seed left her body. I shuddered wrapping my arms around her and laid us both on her sides, her back spooning my front while I continued to shoot my essence into her awaiting body.

"Wha…..what are you doing?" she said breathlessly as she tried to move to realized she couldn't.

"Relax love, you can't move yet or you'll hurt us both" I said kissing her shoulder.

"Why can I move?"

"My demon has knotted us together" I murmured feeling my body relaxed "It can take up to half an hour before I'm done"

"You've never don't this before" she said

I didn't say anything; I had my suspicions as to why my demon felt the need to do so now and I had good reason to believe that a pup was going to be born in five months' time.

I kissed her shoulder gently once more marveling on how damn good it felt to be locked with her like this.

I heard her yawn softly "Hard day?" I said while one of my hands caressed and made little circles on her stomach.

"Yeah….the kids are excited about summer vacation" she said sleepily.

"When is that?"

"Next week then I have three months of nothing to do" she said with a sigh "It's nice but boring at the same time"

Three months of her being home. I found I liked that idea. The first three months where going to be the hardest during her pregnancy anyways so this was going to be a blessing. I growled low nuzzling the back of her neck, the fact that I was going to have her here safe and secured was a euphoric feel.

I would have to double my efforts in tracking Naraku. If he gets wind that Kagome is with child he will do everything in his power to try and kill her to get to me. I would never allow this to happen. He already got his filthy hands on her once, I would be damned if it happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I decided to add one more chapter to this story. Stay tuned for the last chapter where Naraku will be defeated. Will he get his hands on Kagome or will our favorite demon lord save his mate in time? **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**Vanialex**_

**~Kagome POV~ 2 months later~**

I glared at my fiancé, trying hard to keep myself out of arms reach.

"I will not apologize angel" said Sesshomaru making me grit my teeth.

"Then you don't get to hold me anymore" I retorted walking around the kitchen island and away from him.

"You are overreacting love" he said in exasperation before he gave me 'the look'.

"Oh no" I said backing away from him "None of that" I said pointing my finger at him "I refuse to talk to you when you start looking at me like that…it's not fair"

Drat the man. He knew my weakness, knew how much I loved it when his eyes melted into molten gold but I refused to let him win. He was going over board and I was going to put my foot down.

"Look at you in what way angel?" he said moving from the kitchen….stalking me. His body was so long lean, even with his silk shirts you could see the rippling of muscles underneath. It made a feminine part of me want to run my hands over his chest, just for the mere fact that I had the right to touch this powerful demon.

My bare feet didn't make a sound on the plush carpet as I backed away from him…away from temptation.

"That!" I said pointing at him "It's cheating. You stop that right now mister, I 'm still angry at you"

"I don't see any reason why you should be" his voice was like warm honey making my body go a bit boneless. Mercy…..he had to be violating some sort of a natural code with that voice.

"Stop that too" I said dodging him by going around a chair "No using that voice either" I said narrowing my eyes again.

"I am talking to you normally Kagome" he said sending shivers through my body when he said my name; it was almost like a caress.

"Then that's out too" I said "No being normal"

He gave me an amused male smirk that set my teeth on edge "You are being emotional my mate, I have told you that Inu's are naturally over possessive of their lifemates"

I huffed crossing my arms "Having a four man brigade to make a trip to the grocery store is not possessive…..it's psychotic" I said dryly.

"I will not take chances with your life"

I let out a soft scream of frustration. He used my little outburst to finally take a hold of me. I was wrapped in his much larger body, surrounded by his scent. I was still angry at him but I couldn't help rubbing my cheek against his chest taking in a breath. Being wrapped in his arms calmed my heart and sedated me more efficiently than any medication could.

My heart, however fragile, belonged to only him.

I felt his body vibrate making my eyes droop a bit, I loved it when he growled low in his chest and he knew it too. It soothed all fears and doubts until I agreed to almost anything. Damn him.

"I'm still angry but it's more than that" I said softly then looked up at him "I won't have you restricting my movements and I won't give Naraku the satisfaction of knowing he has frightened me to the point that I need four large bodyguards to protect one tiny woman. You are making yourself seem weak Sesshomaru…don't you realize that?"

He frowned "How so?"

"You are sending a message that you are not powerful enough to protect me by yourself and that you see him as a great threat. You are feeding his ego honey" I said trying to reason with him, to make him understand that by him being over protective…..he was damaging his image and I will not have that.

Taking my hand he led me to the couch and sat down pulling me on to his lap. I rolled my eyes. He really was a big dog in many ways and his constant need to touch me, hold me and nuzzle my neck was very canine in nature. Not that I minded, I loved it in fact. How many could say they had my problem?

I have only seen his original Inu form in a painting and I had been surprised by his size. According to his mother, who had shown me the painting, he was roughly around the size of a house with the ability to breath out toxic poison. He told me that one of these days he would take me to the cottage where we declared our love to each other and show me.

I was pulled back to the present when he started to chuckle.

I crooked an eyebrow at him "What's so funny?"

"That you my angel are a blessing in more ways than you realize" he said "Very well, I see the reasoning behind your words. You will have only one bodyguard and it will be someone who I can trust completely"

"What about Shippo?" I said "He's already one of my guards and I like him, he's not stuffy and boring like the other ones are"

He nodded "Very well, if it makes you happy then I will speak with him regarding his new assignment. He is crafty and reliable"

"Did you just regard to me as an assignment?" I said crossing my arms to my chest. Honestly…the man was too arrogant sometimes.

He chuckled pulling me to him and kissed my cheek and neck "You are very emotional today my little one"

"Being pregnant will do that to you" I said sarcastically before getting up and headed to the kitchen where I had left the groceries on the island in my fit of anger.

I dug in the large bag until I smiled when I saw my baby sitting in the bottom. My 3 pints of Haggen Daz pistachio, cookie dough and rocky road ice cream.

I put two of the three in the fridge before opening the rocky road and grabbed a spoon and dug in. I put the rest away of the food away and took out some ingredients to make eggplant parmesan. I turned on my ipod that was sitting on the docking station and got to work fixing dinner while eating ice cream and dancing around the kitchen completely unaware that I had an audience. I was already so used to his piercing gaze on me that I paid him no mind.

By the time I put the casserole in the oven I had polished off almost half of my pint in which a clawed hand confiscated it.

"Hey!" I said turning around to face Sesshomaru "I'm still working on that"

He smiled at me then took the spoon I had in my hand "Angel…if you keep eating this then you won't have any room for a real meal"

I huffed but knew he was right. I could easily eat the whole pint then have to deal with stomach pains. I was only 2 months along in my pregnancy but since it was a demon pregnancy I would give birth in only 5 months instead of the 9 months, something that I was happy about. So needless to say I was already showing.

Sesshomaru was the one who had told me that my scent had changed and that he believed that I was carrying his 'pup'. He called it a pup; I just called it a baby….yet another Inuyoukai thing.

He was overly thrilled about this baby; I don't think I have ever seen a man so happy to know he was going to become a father. When he told me that I was carrying his child and heir it took me a moment to let that statement sink in and when it finally hit me I almost fainted.

I had wanted to wait. I wanted to see if I was even going to live to see my children grow up at least. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to be fazed by the lack of health. Said that he had the up most confidence that I was going to get better….very soon.

I did not share his view of this. I was scared and was doing my best not to show it.

I was cutting up some tomatoes for the salad when I felt strong arms wrap around me. He leaned and to kissed my neck softly.

"Your scent has shifted to sadness" he said in a deep rich tone "I will not allow you to die Kagome. Have I ever let you down or not been able to follow through on my promises?"

I sighed "No, you have always kept them" I said

"Then trust in me my love" He said holding me tightly to him then placed a hand on the small swell where our baby was growing and rubbed it gently "I don't not want our pup to think he is not loved by his mother"

I placed my hand on top of his "I love our baby Sessh" I said then looked up at him "Just as I love you"

He kissed me, pouring his feelings in to that one kiss making me forget about medications and heart conditions as I allowed myself to feel loved and cherished by this powerful being in my arms.

4

4

4

"What do you think Shippo?" I said holding up a green and gray baby creeper that had Oscar the grouch on it.

"I think it should have come in a larger size for Sesshomaru" he said making me laugh, placing the piece of clothing in the basket he was holding I continued to look for baby clothes.

"So are you guys sure it's going to be a boy then?"

I nodded picking up some socks checking the quality "He said that he could smell the sex of the baby and it's defiantly male"

"That's great news Kagome, Sesshomaru must be very proud"

"You have no idea" I said with a small laugh.

I continued to make way to get some more essentials for the nursery. Sesshomaru had insisted I take one of his credit cards so that I could buy some clothing for the baby and anything else I may want but to leave the choosing of the theme and selection of the baby gear for when we could do it together.

Walking over to the diapers aisle I decided not to add to the landfill and bought cloth diapers, liners and lots of covers. Yes it was a pain but it would be worth it I told myself. I was selecting some lotions for myself when I felt someone looking at me.

Looking up the only person I saw was a pale skinned man who was looking at the baby cribs. Frowning I shook my head and continued to walk towards Shippo.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Sesshomaru to see how busy his schedule was. I was close by to him and I was hungry, hopefully I could have lunch with him.

"Tashio Enterprises"

"Hey Kagura" I said greeting the wind youkai "Is the boss man there?"

She chuckled softly "Yes he's here and barking orders left and right as usual ranting about the incompetence of the people who work in his accounting department"

I hiss between my teeth "That bad?"

"You have no idea" she muttered "Think you can swing by and work your magic on him? You're the only one with the power to stop him from firing the whole department"

I sighed, that man had a temper that could rival the Titians.

"I'll be there with luck I can convince him to go out for lunch" I said hanging up then looked at Shippo "Looks like we're heading over to pay Sessh a little visit"

Heading over to the cashier I was not aware of the extra pair of eyes that followed my ever step.

**~Sesshomaru POV~**

Fools.

Each and every single person in this company was an utter fool as far as I was concerned and I was making sure they knew it as well.

"Mr. Taisho, there is nothing that can be done. The contract that we have with Alliance states that they are fully in their rights to renegotiate their terms"

I growled at the idiot accountant who had just informed me that one of the companies I was buying out was rethinking the terms of the contact and as such all earnings have been left at a standstill. The contract was air tight, I saw to it myself. So why in the hell is this simpleton here telling me that there was a loophole.

I got up from my chair and went to stand by my window, looking at the humans scurry around like ants in a maze, it amazed that they even gotten this far in life.

"M..Mr. Taisho…." the human stuttered and squeaked irritating me even further.

I was about to tell this idiot that he was no longer a part of the company when Kagome opened to doors and waltzed in with a big smile on her face. I felt all of the anger I was feeling suddenly just whooshed out of me when I saw her in a long white dress and little yellow cardigan. Her hair was pulled up and the dress displayed her baby bump beautifully. She looked every bit the angel I nicknamed her to be.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sweetie" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek after I bend down to greet her. She then looked at my accountant and smiled "Robert" she said to the man "How nice to see you again. Please tell your wife that I absolutely loved the card and earrings little Jacob gave me"

I frowned down at me my mate "You know my accountant?"

She looked up and smiled "His five year old son is in my class. Sweetest little boy. He gave me a card and a lovely pair of earrings at the end of the school year" she said then looked at my accountant again "I hope to see Linda at the start of the New Year"

I watched my accountant give me mate a genuine smile "I will let Linda know and thank you for helping Jacob on his reading…he was struggling at first but thanks to you he's even taking up reading for fun"

"Not at all, I was happy to spend the extra time with him"

I sighed rubbing my face "Mr. Mason I want you to double check that contract and send me a copy of it. I know for a fact that it was airtight"

The man nodded "Right away Mr. Taisho and it was a pleasure to see you again Miss. Higurashi…"

"Mrs. Tashio" I cut in glaring at the man "You will address her Mrs. Tashio"

My accountant blinked before nodding "Of course, excuse Mr. and Mrs. Tashio"

I shook my head. I couldn't fire the man now, I know it would only upset Kagome and now that I knew she knew his family and liked their child, I figured I could give him another chance.

"Mrs. Tashio?" she said looking up at me.

"You are going to be my wife someday, they might as well get use to calling that" I said. She was going to be my mate….very soon.

I felt her arms wrap around me calming me down, making the stress from the day melt away. I went to sit in my leather chair and pulled her on my lap. I held her for a long while she ran her fingers through my hair. I was in utter heaven and didn't want her to leave now but I had more work to do.

"I needed this" I said pulled her to me so that I could kiss those full lips I loved so much. Her presence was like a salve on my temper, taming the beast within me until it was purring contently.

"You stress too much honey" she said softly.

"Part of the territory of being all- powerful" I said with amusement in my voice.

"Well your stress is making everyone around you freak out" she said making me scoff.

"As well they should be" I muttered darkly. If I had to deal with incompetent people then they could very well deal with my temper as the result of it.

I heard her laugh softly before she started to kiss my neck making me hold her tighter to me.

"Are you going to behave and stop being an ogre to your poor employees?" she whispered making me roll my eyes at her.

"I am not an ogre. I expect for them to do the job that they were hired for" I said dryly.

"Yes, well…..one is only human after all" she said smiling at me brushing some of my hair from my eyes.

"Indeed. Not that I am not happy to see you my love but I now have a feeling that this was a setup" I said and I had a pretty good idea who her information was. Drat these women….always conspiring.

Kagome laughed "You're being paranoid. I do have a purpose for being here. I'm hungry and wanted to know if you had any plans?"

"Any cravings?"

I saw her scrunch up her face adorably "I really want some salmon rolls"

I pinned her with a stern look "You know you can't have that, choose something else" I hated to deny her anything but when it came to her health and our pup I had to.

"Darn, well how about we head to the café around the corner I'll decide there?" she said getting up from my lap.

Once we were down on the street we walked over to the café that was two blocks down. I glowered at the many stares my mate was getting from the males around her. Placing a hand around waist I growled at the ones who still couldn't take the hint. Could they not see her visible baby bump or the fact that I had my arm around her?

Looking down at her long raven hair I was both proud and annoyed. I was proud at how lovely she was, how she seemed to lure men to her without effort and extremely annoyed at how captivated those males where that they didn't even seem to notice the tall demon next to her. Such beauty did she hold, even more while she glowed from happiness.

Once we reached the café she told me of the things she purchased but knowing her she didn't even make a dent in the account.

"I told you Kagome, you can buy anything you want…..and not just for the baby. You deserve to be spoiled" I said reaching over to take her hand.

"I know honey" she said "but I'm still trying to come to terms at how fast this is all going"

As the waitress brought over some tea and placed our orders I noticed a pair of eyes watching my mate from inside of the café just beyond the glass french doors. The man wasn't anyone I could recognize and he was human. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, plenty of men watched her, it couldn't be helped, my angel was a beautiful woman after all. Yet…this was more than just the simple observation of a male admiring a female, no this man was observing her far too carefully.

Looking back at my mate she gave me a soft smile before shaking her head "I still find it so unreal that we have been together as long as we have. It makes me wonder what would have happened if I had not gotten on that elevator"

I had thought of it but then remembered who her cousin was "I would have met you sooner or later Kagome. InuYasha and Kikyo are set to marry are they not? We would have met at their wedding"

"Yes" she nodded "That's true…but would we have spoken to each other?"

I thought on that for a moment then remembered how captivated I was with her when I first met her and knew my answer "I would ensure to know your name" I said confidently

She gave me a little smirk, her baby blue eyes swimming with mischief "So sure that I would have given you the time of day?"

I pinned her with a dark hungry look smiling inwardly when I notice the small shiver she tried to hide but her scent told me just how attuned she was to me "I would have seduced you in any way possible" I said enjoying the look of surprise in her face "I would have ensured that by the time our meeting was over, you would have no doubt that I wanted you"

Kagome lowered her eyes blushing a pretty shade of pink making her look heartbreakingly beautiful. Yes, I had not doubts in my mind that if I would have met her under some other circumstance the outcome would have been the same. She still would have been as she is right now, sitting across from me with my scent around her body and my pup within her womb. This had always been her fate; she had been born to become my mate. I would have no other.

Once our food was served and I made sure my mate had enough to eat so that I could focus on the man who had been studying Kagome earlier. My eyes went to the table the man had been and growled internally when I saw that it was empty. I was sure that the man worked for Naraku.

What did the spider hanyou have against me anyways? It had to be more than just the fact that I bought out his company…I was sure of it. The investigation reports I had on him where still incomplete; the blasted man had his hands into some dirty dealings making him harder to track.

"Sessh?"

I looked at my mate; she was wearing a look of concern on her angelic face "Is everything okay?"

I gave her a small rare smile to ease her concern, pleased when her face softened "Just have my mind on the mountain of paperwork waiting for me" I said knowing that she would believe my little white lie…not that I didn't have a ton of work but still.

"Well I'm done" she said taking a sip of her tea. Getting up I helped her on her feet but not before I placed a hand on her the small swell of her belly and caressed it.

"Mine" I whispered then leaned down to her kissing the top of her head gently. The threats to my little female made my demon side flare up more often, making me extremely possessive and feral around her.

She placed a small hand on top of mine and leaded into me "Yes, yours you overly zealous demon" she giggled softly, satisfying my demon.

Once I made sure she was safety in the car I asked Shippo to drive her straight home and to stay there and guard her until I got home. I also made sure that my men were on alert. I didn't like the way that man was studying Kagome today.

It was close to 6pm when my cell phone went off. Looking at it I found it odd that InuYasha would be calling so late.

"What is it InuYasha?" I said wondering if he had any new information.

"Are you home or at work?"

I frowned "At work"

"Okay I'm going over…I found something you need to know"

I did not like where this was going. Hanging up I walked over to the bar area in my office and poured me a glass of a special stock of whiskey and let my mind wonder a bit. Overlooking the skyline of the Los Angeles area I wondered what InuYasha found that was making him come all the way over here for.

I messaged Kagome letting her know that InuYasha asked to wait for him last minute and that I would be late coming home.

Lol- he's probably trying to get you to go to a strip club with him….I think him and Kikyo are fighting.

I scoffed at her message. How my brother put up with that female of his was a mystery to. I would have gone absolutely mad by now.

I do not have need to see other women parading around in not but their skin. That is why I have you at home my sweet; perhaps you can treat me to a dance once I am home.

I smirked thinking of the blush my mate must have after reading that.

I think that can be arranged…..

I felt my eyes flash red for a moment my body tightening in response to the teasing of my female. My little minx was in a flirtatious mood tonight and I found myself anxious to go home. This night will prove to be most enjoyable….

Fifteen minutes later I felt he aura of my brother coming close.

"I know why he's after you" he said in for of a greeting.

Turning around I raised an eyebrow at him noticing the manila folder in his hand.

"You have my attention" I said sitting down and gesturing him to do so as well "What is his motivations then?"

InuYasha slid the folder over to me "Do you remember a woman named Sara?"

Frowning I opened it and inside the first thing I saw was the photo of a human woman with long dark brown hair, pale skin and a snobbish expression.

"Ah yes" I said then sorted "She was a very promiscuous woman. I met her about three years back during a holiday gala. She was very forward and asked if I would dance with her. I was bored and so I did"

"What else did you do with her?" asked InuYasha

I pinned my brother with a cold glare "If you asking if I bedded the wench then the answer is yes. She was more than willing, all but dragged me to her apartment and begged for me to fuck her so I did. She fell asleep and I left. I had told her from the beginning to not have any romantic notions regarding this Sesshomaru; I would not mate her or date her"

InuYasha groaned "Well that bitch was Naraku's fiancé" he said "After your little romp she fell into a depression, broke off the engagement and eventually died of an overdosed"

"What does that have to do with me?" I said growling looking at the picture of human who had not entered my mind in years.

"It turns out that she had kept a journal and when she died it fell into the hands of Naraku. He never knew why she had broken off the engagement. In her journal she wrote about you, she fell in love with you that night Sessh and now Naraku sees you as the reason why she left him and her dead"

With a sigh I leaned back and closed my eyes "So…..it's more personal than merely a sunken company"

"Yup, it was planned" said InuYasha "His plan was for you to die in that explosion….I don't know what made him change his mind. Kagome should not have been a factor if he truly wanted revenge"

I looked at the photo of human girl and cursed "It's because he was not able to kill Kagome" I said standing up a snarl ripping from my throat "Once he saw my interest in her, his objective changed. He is after Kagome but not kill her….don't you realize what his after?"

InuYasha frowned his eyes vacant has his mind ran several possibilities before he looked up at me again, his emotions mirrored in his darker amber eyes.

"Shit…he's looking for a replacement. He wants to make Kagome his mate" he said his voice thick "We need to stop him Sessh or you need to mate her…now"

"It won't matter to him if she already mated, he will still take her" I said then looked at the time "forward me all of the information you have, I will touch base with you tomorrow. We are going to go hunting for this spider"

"What about your job?" said InuYasha standing up and followed me to the elevator. My desire to be near my pupped female was making my thought patterns wild and savage.

"I am taking time off. My responsibility to my mate is far more important than any cooperation" I said. I would have to tell my father, he will not be happy but I could care less my mate was my priority "Gather some of your best men and meet me at the penthouse tomorrow. I will not leave my mate alone and vulnerable"

InuYasha nodded to me "You got it"

The ride home seemed unusually long; the need to hold Kagome was like a burning living animal under the surface of my skin. My demon would not rest until the threat to my mate was removed from this world.

Once I opened the door of my home I took deep breathes of Kagome's scent. She was in the living room; I could hear the comedy she was watching on the television. Putting my bag and coat down I walked in and immediately went to scoop her up and sat down placing her on my lap.

"Geez Sessh!" she said placing a hand on her chest "Don't do that! You know what the doctor said…no giving me any mini heart attacks"

I nuzzled her neck inhaling her sweet scent "Forgive me angel, my desire to have you close made me forgetful"

I heard her sigh and wrap her arms around me "You hungry? I'll reheat dinner for you"

As I watched her bustling in the kitchen I felt my determination solidify. I will make her my mate tonight. I could not afford to lose her to Naraku or to her failing heart. I wanted her to give me permission first but I could not wait for it. I hated to take yet another one of her choices away but I loved her too much to ever learn how to live without her.

"Have you thought about what I had asked you a few months back?" I said taking a piece of the almost raw steak and placed it in my mouth. Her pretty eyes blinked in confusion as she ate a small bowl of ice cream.

"What did you ask me?" she said "I'm sorry…..I guess I forgot"

Of course she did.

Every other woman would have jumped at the chance at being my mate, but not Kagome, oh no…..she was so sweetly oblivious to my wealth and title regardless of her living with me.

"Do you agree to become my mate" I said leaning forward to take her hand and brought it my lips.

"Is that different than a wife?" she said tilting her head.

"In some ways but the concept is very close together" I said. I gazed into her eyes and dropped the mask I wore to the world and allowed her to see my yearning, my desire and my need for her to say yes to me.

She smiled softy, her hand moving to caress one of the strips on my face "You want to marry me?"

"I do" I said. Wiping my lips I stood up and took her hand leading her to our bedroom. Once there I closed the door and rounded on my soon to be mate.

I watched in amusement as her eyes went wide "Now?" she squeaked taking a step back.

"Yes now"

Fire burned through my veins and that ever present lust for her rose to the surface tinting my eyes red.

"Do you accept me as your alpha and mate?" I said caressing her hair, her face my hands wondering over her body feeling like I would go up in flames if I didn't get to make love to her soon.

"Yes" she whispered her own hands starting to unbutton my shirt.

I reached up and pulled the tie to my hair and shook it out before I growled low enjoying the shivers coming from her small body. My demon was close to the surface, the scent of her arousal egging my demon to come out and claim the female carrying my seed within her.

"Mine" I growled my hands stripping her of her clothing while my mouth sought her out, teasing her, savoring the sweetness of her mouth in long drugging kisses. Seduction was my aim for her this night and I would not stop until she passed out from sheer pleasure.

**~Kagome POV~**

I didn't know if I was jumping into things.

This was a big step but what other choice did I have from the moment he entered my life? I loved him….loved him so much that it frightened me at times. If he truly wanted me then I would give myself to him and pray to all the gods that I would remain his for all time.

My hand touched the flat plans of his hard abs as I leaned in and started to kiss every inch of his smooth skin that I could get my lips on. His scent was addicting, calling out to a reckless side of me that wanted him to take me like the animal I knew lived inside of him. Sex with him was always raw without inhibitions. He made love like a man who knew how to touch a woman, how to make her scream his name and ruin her to all other men.

My body grew hotter with ever caress of his big clawed hands, I couldn't help the little shudders that ran down my spine. His mouth was doing wicked things to my skin, he seemed determine to lick and nibble ever inch making me mewl in response.

The feeling of emptiness and wanting burned, I needed him, craved him, wanted to feel that indescribable connection that I could only get with him.

Lifting me up he gently set me down on our bed. I smiled, he was so powerful, so fierce and ruthless to the world but he always treated me like I was precious. Here with just the two of us, I saw the tender side of him that nobody knew of. This….this is want made me love him all the more.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer to me "I love you…..I will always love you" I breathed out placing a soft sweet kiss on the tip of his elfin ear.

I felt him growl, his body vibrating "As do I angel" he said before I felt him enter my body.

Crying out in pleasure and joy I gave my heart and soul him, forever linking myself to him. I opened my aura to him; I could feel his love, his need and his joy. He has been so alone, for centuries he has roamed the earth without companionship. I vowed I would be his light; he would never be alone again.

Gods he felt incredible, it was always like this, I will never stop wanting him, never be satisfied, he was a permanent part of my soul now. I loved how the muscles on his back bunched as he grunted and moved in strong fast strokes, how his silky hair would spill around us, teasing my skin with its softness.

I was not afraid of his red eyes, knew that his demon loved me and cherished me. Instead I turned my neck….an offering. I felt his fangs sink deep causing me to topple off the edge and fall into the sweet oblivion of pleasure.

Heat.

Lighting.

Power.

My heart thumped franticly in my chest, my breathing caught, I could feel his youkai inside of me. I felt like the weight would crush me, its power was enormous and his desire vast. It wanted me, coveted me, wanted to claim me and dominate me.

_Accept it…_

I could hear Sesshomaru's voice in my head.

_Submit to my demon and become one with me….be mine forever my angel…_

I stopped fighting and exhaled. The beast purred contently and merged with my soul until the weight lifted.

Opening my eyes I looked up at his red eyes and purred low. Frowning I looked around the room. Colors where shaper, lights where brighter and sounds where louder. His hands on my face pulled my attention to my mate.

My mate…..

When did I start regarding him like that?

"I know it's strange love, you will get used to it"

His voice was deep, smooth and alluring. I knew his voice but now it sounded so much more attractive. I looked into his eyes, reaching out I caressed his markings before going to nuzzle his neck inhaling he scent of my alpha.

Wait…

Shaking my head I frowned "why do I think in term of a canine now?" I asked feeling a bit scared.

"Do not be afraid angel; it is my youkai within you. Give it some time and you will disregard it in a few years"

I saw his eyes going to my forehead, a smile on his lips as he leaned forward and kissed the area "Mine" he whispered.

My fingers went to my forehead "What?"

Smirking I felt him ease himself out of me, I moaned, I still wanted him.

"In a bit love" he promised his smooth voice low and husky with desire. Lifting me up he took me to the bathroom, flipping on the light he let down and turned me so that I could look at myself in the mirror.

I gasped.

On my forehead was his crescent moon with a magenta ring around it and my eyes where still blue but they now had golden flakes.

His arms wrapped around my waist, he rubbed my tummy then kissed my neck where his fang marks stood out.

"My mark states that you belong to me now. You are my mate from here until the gods send us off into the other world and even then….we will be together"

I leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes.

I had been terrified of this, Sesshomaru was a naturally possessive man but I have learned that I had just as much leverage over him. Through our bond I learned that he was afraid of me ever leaving his side…he was tired of being alone.

Turning around I put my hands on the edge of the sink and hopped on the edge my legs going to his waist and pulled him closer to me. Running my nails down his chest I enjoyed hearing him hiss.

"Love me mate" I all but purred to him.

I felt alive!

A new strength ran through my veins, my heart felt strong and healthy again and the youkai inside of me was making me feel very frisky. I wanted the hard hot body of my alpha against mine; I wanted him to show me why he was so feared.

He must have read what I wanted because his eyes flashed red again.

It was a good thing I was already carrying his pup because had I not…..I would have been before this night was done.


End file.
